As you wish
by hopewings6
Summary: What started as a causal conversation between strangers turns into fake dating when Riley asks Lucas to pretend to be her boyfriend to get her friends off her back. As they spend more time together will it still be just pretend.
1. Chapter 1

Riley pov

"Maya I don't think you hear me." I say as I pace in front of the seats in the airport. "I don't care if he has a twelve pack what does that even mean? No I wasn't really asking. No I don't want you to send me a picture of him. Well him and his twelve pack can shove it." I hear someone snicker and I look around. "Maya Penelope Matthews see you're making me full name you just to get your attention I will say this slowly for you to understand I don't need a man to take to Charlie's wedding because I'm not going. I wouldn't give that ass hat the satisfaction."

I hear it again and look around but didn't see anyone watching me. "Is that uncle Josh? Well tell him I said bite me. That's what he can do. Oh please josh is way more childish than me Maya. Is to. Is to. Is to. Times infinity. You can't see it but I'm sticking my tongue out at you. I'm hanging up no! Because I'm in a airport and people are looking at me like they should call security on me. Bye peaches." I hang up and trip on someone's luggage and fall on someone's lap.

"I'm going to kill you Maya." I say with my eyes closed. "Actually the names Lucas not Maya." I open one eye and see him with an amused smirk on his face. "Sorry was just thinking out loud." He nods his head and i open my eyes and see the blonde across from us looking at me with disgust. "Don't take it personally she was trying to flirt with me earlier but I told her I had a girlfriend." I look at him and say "oh I better get up then. Don't want to make her mad seeing as I'm still on your lap."

I go to get up but he tightens his hold on my waist. "No don't!" He yells out. I giggle and he turns red and says "wow that was loud. But I don't really have a girlfriend I just didn't want to talk to her." I squint my eyes and scrunch my nose at him and he chuckles saying "why are you staring at me like that?" "Just trying to figure out why you would turn down a beautiful woman like her?"

This time he mimics what I did to him making me giggle and says "well I could just tell she would only want to talk about the celebrities she read in those gossip magazines." I lightly hit him and say "hey I read those!" He laughs and says "probably but you look like you would talk about the places you've traveled to." I tilt my head looking at him. "Are you stalking me? How did you know I travel to different places?" He let's out a deep laugh causing everyone around us to look our way and shakes his head at me.

"As fun as that might be I could just tell. Also you bag kind of gives you away." He gestures to my lap and I remember it was covered in different pins from where I've been. I blush and widen my eyes "hey your the one that was laughing at me while I was on the phone weren't you?" He turns red and rubs his neck saying "guilty but in my defense it was pretty funny." I chuckle and look at the time on my phone. "This flight is never going to get called is it?"

He shakes his head "probably not anytime soon. So let's play a game?" I look at him and say "what kind of game?" "How bout twenty questions?" I fidget on his lap and say "okay but no offense my butt is starting to hurt so I'm gonna sit in a chair." He smirks and whispers "well if your butt gets tired of the chair my lap is open for you to fall onto again." I gasps and hit him in the chest. "Ow what are you made of rock?" He chuckles and says "well I've been told I am a Greek god."

I grimace and say "well did they also say you got a big head too?" He puts his hand on his heart and says "ouch that wounded me." I laugh and say "maybe but now your head is normal sized." He smiles shaking his head "okay I'm not going to count this as my first question but what's your name?" I start laughing and say "wow I sat on you for about ten minutes and never told you my name Maya would be proud. I'm Riley."

He holds out his hand and says "well nice to meet you Riley I'm Lucas." I put my hand in his and felt a spark. He must of felt it to cause he was staring at me smiling. "Ahem. Well should we get started on those twenty questions?" I say pulling my hand back blushing. Lucas nods his head and says "okay question one." For the next half hour we asked each other questions and I learned we were the same age he was a vet from Texas but heading to New York to expand his practice. "So you married?" He asks me. I nod my head and say "yup for three years now we have 5 kids. What about you?" He chuckles and says "the same except we have 6 kids."

We look at each and start laughing. "Wow and being a photo journalist is what you always wanted to be?" Lucas asks. Before I could respond my phone starts going off. I look at it and shake my head at it. Do you want to get that?" I put my phone on silent and say "nope it's just my best friend I told you about sending me photos of guys." He looks at me me weirdly and says "I thought she was married to your uncle?" I giggle and say "she is but the photos are for me. She thinks I need a man for my exes wedding in a month."

"Do I want to know?" He asks chuckling. I shake my head and say "well remember how I said I broke up with my high school boyfriend cause he cheated?" He nods his head and I continue "well that same jerk is getting married and had the nerve to invite me because apparently he thinks I'm still not over him." Lucas looks at me and I say "what?" "Are you over him?" I roll my eyes and say angrily "yes I'm over him. Why does everyone assume I'm still hung up on a guy that cheated on me senior year?"

He holds up his hands and says "whoa calm down I was just asking. Is that why your friend sends you photos of guys?" I sigh and say unfortunately yes. She thinks that's the real reason I'm rarely home. Which if you asks me is completely ridiculous it's been six years. I would seem pretty pathetic if I still was." He laughs nodding his head. He was going to say something when they finally call our flight. "So where are you sitting?" He asks grabbing our bags as we walk. I look at my ticket and say "I don't really like to tell people that."

He turns around and says "why I mean it's not like I can steal your ticket." I tuck my hair behind my ear and say "I'm in first class." He stares at me wide eye and I say "see your facial expression is reason why I don't tell people. They assume I'm going to be a snob." He puts his hand on my shoulder and says "I'm sorry I'm not judging it's just I'm in first class too." I breath a sigh of relief and jokingly say "well are you a first class snob?" He chuckles and says "only if you try to steal my nuts." I cover my mouth giggling and he blushes and says "I didn't mean for that to sound as dirty as it did."

I nod my head trying to stifle my giggles but a older lady walks by and says "oh sweetie keep them in your pants and no one can reach them." Lucas thanks her and turns redder and I start laughing. "Oh boy that was hilarious." I say wiping my eyes Lucas shakes his head and says "haha very funny." We board the plane and end up sitting next to each other. "Well what do you know?" He says smiling at me. The stewardess comes by asking if we would like something to drink and I say "I'm okay but my friend here would like an extra bag of nuts to keep in his pants." She looks between us and walks away.

"Thanks a lot. She is going to think I'm a pervert now." He says covering his face. I laugh and say "oh you big baby she will not." I look at my phone and see I have fifty new messages all from Maya. I check them and they're all of different guys with no shirt on. "Well looks like I'm not the only pervert in first class." Lucas jokes nudging me. I smack him and call Maya. "Maya Penelope Matthews!" I say through gritted teeth. "This isn't funny Maya how do you even know that many guys? You did what?!" Lucas nudges me and I mute Maya and say "she signed me up for three dating websites." He laughs and I glare at him and take her off mute.

"Maya delete those profiles right now! I don't care I already told you I'm not going! Didn't I tell you to tell Josh to bite me? Yeah well I don't care he can go in a dress for all I care and go in my place. No. I said no! No! Do you not understand no peaches? Because I can say it in a different language if that will get you to understand." Lucas chuckles and looks at his phone. I can hear Maya still talking about the guys and I blurt out looking at Lucas "Maya I don't need to meet a guy I already have one. Yes you will meet him. I got to go."

My eyes widen and I whisper "what did I just do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas pov

"What did I just do?" I look at Riley and she was staring straight ahead wide eyed. I chuckle and say "what did you do agree to a date with one of your shirtless suitors?" She doesn't respond and I touch her arm. "Riley you okay?" She looks at me and bites her lip. I resisted the urge to kiss her. "What is wrong with you?" I thought to myself shaking my head. "Ugh! I can't believe I said that?!" "Okay gonna need some more information what did you do?"

"I told her I'm already dating someone and she would meet them when I got home." She says putting her head in between her legs. I laugh and say "wow that was pretty stupid!" She lifts her head glaring at me and punches me. "Damn for a tiny girl you have a mean swing." I rub my arm and she sticks her tongue out at me. "So what are you going to do?"

She didn't say anything and I look at her and she was smiling at me batting her eyelashes. "What are you doing?" She sighs and shakes her head. "Well I was hoping a certain Texan would help me out here?" I look at her confused and say "where are you going to.." She sees I realized who she was talking about and I shake my head "no way. Nope!" She grabs my hand and says "please I'll do anything!" I smirk at her and say "anything you say?" She drops my hand and says "I'm not going to call you a Greek god."

I chuckle and say "I wasn't going to say that but you could call me that." She shakes her head and I say "come on. Asks me properly. A guy likes to be woo too you know." She raises her eyebrow at me and says "fine. Lucas "Greek god" Friar would you do me the honor of pretending to be my boyfriend?" I nod my head and say "okay but try it without the air quotes around Greek god. We both know I am." She laughs and says "boy you're going to be high maintenance aren't ya?"

I shrug and say "maybe let's play it by ear. But that's not the something I want though." "What are you talking about?" I smile and say "you said you would do anything and calling me what I am is not the anything." She looks at me and I say "don't worry it won't be something totally outrageous maybe expensive but not outrageous." She smiles and shakes her head. "So we need to get our story straight about how we met."

I nod and say "let's say you were in Texas and driving by a ranch and seen a shirtless guy outside and while looking you crashed your car and me being the hot stud I am went to help you and we got to talking and bam! We start dating." She looks at me biting her lip trying to hold back her laughter. "What you don't think that's a good story?" She nods her head and says "sure but do we really want to use a scene from a JLo movie as how we met?" I look at her confused and say "a JLo movie?"

She starts laughing and says "you know that is in the movie the backup plan right? With Jennifer Lopez?" I think about it and feel my cheeks heat up. "Oh my god this is to funny. It might even be more funnier than your nuts!" She laughs harder when a older couple pass by to return to their seats stare at me. I apologize to them and say "sorry she just got released." They nod their heads and give her a sad smile.

She glares at me and says "now they're going to think I'm crazy ya jerk!" I start laughing and say. "Serves you right talking about my nuts like that." "Excuse me sir ma'am." We turn and see the stewardess leaning towards us. "Yes?" Riley says all sweetly. She clears her throat and says in a whisper "I know first class has different rules but maybe could you two refrain from the nut talks please?" I turn red and apologize and Riley covers her smile and nods her head. She thanks us and returns to her seat.

"Oh my god I can never get on a plane again." I say slumping down and covering my face. "Aw come on hot stuff help me figure out how we met." I turn to her and say "how are you so calm about all this? Aren't you embarrassed?" She shrugs and says "just wait till you meet my family then you will know why this doesnt register on the Matthews family crazy scale." She smiles and pulls out her notebook writing things down. I stare at her and say "Who are you?" She turns and says "I'm Riley Matthews duh." She sticks her tongue out at me and continues writing.

I smile shaking my head. "Okay so let's say we met in Texas while I was there and I hit a dog near your ranch and was crying and begging you to save him." "Okay but would they believe you cried and begged me to save it?" She gives me a look and says "yes they would. In school I was mayor of rileytown." I look at her weirdly and say "what's rileytown?" She smiles and says "a made up place my friends say I lived because I am an eternal optimist."

I rub my cheek and say "can anyone go there?" She nods looking at her notebook and says "yes but only if they believe." I smile and say "Riley you're one strange bird." She nods and turns to me and says "I know." She winks and writes some more. By the time we land we had our story. While we wait for our luggage I asks "What about nicknames? Do we call each other something?" She taps her chin and says "well I have one that Maya calls me but only she can and if she hears you say it you'll get jacked up son." I look at her weirdly and she says "her words not mine."

"Okay what if I call you brownie?" She grimaces and says "why?" I shrug and say " I don't know I'm hungry I guess." Her eyes widen and says "I can't believe I forgot." She digs through her bag and pulls out jellybeans and red gummy bears. "Oh Matthews you've been holding out on me." I say opening the gummy bears and shoving them in my mouth. She snatches them and says "okay hungry bear save some for me please." I smile and say "that's what you should call me?" She bites the head off a gummy bear and says "call you what?" "Bear." I say like it was obvious.

"Okay but what do you call me?" She opens the jelly beans and shoves a small hand full in her mouth and then offers me some. "Riley bean or bean for short." She swallows and eats some more and says "why that?" I gesture to her and she smiles. "Crap!" She says while we start walking. "What's wrong?" She holds out her phone and shows me the text message. "Did you land already? Your mom said you didn't tell her you were dating someone. Matthews is freaking out! It's pretty comical. On a scale from one to 10 how hot is your new guy?" I read out loud.

I laugh and say "well I personally think I'm an 11 but just go with your gut and say what you think." She looks at me weirdly and says "okay I'll tell her you're a 4 with a big head." She laughs as she walks ahead and i shout "not nice jellybean!" "Never said I was gummy bear!" She shouts back. We catch a cab to her parents place and I see her getting nervous. I grab her hand and say "you okay?" She bites her lip and says "I don't know do you think this is to much? I mean we are strangers and I've never done anything like this before I don't just..." I stop her rambling by kissing her.

We pull back and she had her eyes closed still. "Why did you do that?" She whispers. I tuck her hair behind her ear and say "sorry you were starting to ramble and I just went with my gut. Don't worry so much Riley this could work you showed me pictures and told me a little about everyone. Relax bean.." She opens her eyes and smiles grabbing my hand again. I smile back and intertwine our fingers. We pull up outside their place and look up. "So are we ready for this? No backing out now." She says staring at the building. I kiss her hand and say "we've got this."

We walk inside and get on the elevator I turn to her and say "oh are we in love?" She turns to me and says "I don't know are we?" I pull her close and say "I think we are getting there." She blushes and whispers "I think so too." The doors open to their floor and you can hear music and see the front door decorated with welcome home signs. "Good grief. I see the crazy train has left the station." She says under her breath. I chuckle and say "How crazy is it going to get in there?" She knocks and then pats my shoulder and says "Friar once you leave you will be a changed man."

I gulp and a blond woman opens the door. "Well damn riles you liar he is more than a 10" I turn to Riley and smirk at her and she shakes her head. "Peaches that was told to you in confidence." Maya shrugs and pulls her into a hug. We walk in and everyone yells welcome home. An older male pushes everyone aside to get to her and squeezes her. "Daddy I can't breathe. Let go." Riley groans. "Cory release your daughter." "Topanga I haven't seen her in a long time I'm going to hug her for that long." Riley turns her head and mouths "told ya crazy." She crosses her eyes making me chuckle and her dad turns to me.

"Ah yes the new boyfriend." He looks at me and says "No!" He tries to push me out the door but Riley smacks his arm. "Daddy that is so rude." She grabs my hand and says "everyone this is Lucas Friar my boyfriend. So let's be civilized people and remember you love me and not interrogate him. Okay?" They all look around and start laughing. "Glad you said yes?" She whispers. I look at her and say "yeah. I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley pov

Over the next hour and a half my family grilled Lucas like he was a kabob on the grill. I found it amusing and a little unnerving when my grandparents asks when were they getting a great grandchild. But Lucas kept his cool and said when the time was right they would. I finally got a moment alone with him so I pull him into the bathroom. He leans against the sink and smirks. "So are we gonna make out in here or are we hiding? Cause I'm only game for one right now." He says winking at me.

I gasps and punch him in the arm. "Boy I made a mistake." I say shaking my head he looks at me and I say "you really are a pervert." He backs me into the wall and whispers "oh you're gonna pay for that comment." And starts tickling me. I start giggling and telling him stop when we hear my dad saying "topanga do you hear that they are having sex in our bathroom while the family is downstairs." We look at each other and start laughing. "You see they think it's funny." We cover each other's mouth and hear my mom "Cory they're both adults leave them alone." She knocks on the door and says "sweetie hurry up your grandparents are leaving."

Lucas looks towards the door weirdly and I stifle my laughter and say "okay mom we're almost done." They walk away and Lucas shakes his head and says "oh my god your dad is going to kill me isn't he?" I sit on the sink and say "nope you'll probably lose a shoe but it's okay mom and I like to mess with him all the time. She said him and uncle Shawn were way worst when they were younger." He walks to me and puts his hands on my hips and says "well if we are going to pretend I think something should happen?" I put my arms around his neck and say "oh yeah what should happen?" He leans towards me and then my dad knocks saying times up.

We walk out and Lucas whispers in my ear "to be continued." I shiver and he chuckles walking away and I shake my head at him. After my grandparents left we were sitting in the living room when my dad says "oh Riley did you remember my nuts this time?" Lucas starts choking on his water and I turn my head and say "oh babe you okay?" He glares at me and nods his head. "Sorry dad they was a shortage I guess. I did tell Lucas to put some in his pants but the stewardess kept watching us." Lucas started chocking some more and I take his water and pat his back. "Better gummy bear?" I say smirking at him.

Maya watches us and says "so riles are you taking huckleberry to Charlie's wedding?" I turn towards her and say "no I already told you I'm not going and why are you calling him huckleberry?" "My fault I told her where I'm from." Lucas says raising his hand. "Well I think you should go and show off your muscle man here." Maya says gesturing to Lucas. I roll my eyes and say "Penelope shouldn't you be getting home now?" She glares at me and Lucas jokingly says "Penelope?" I start to say something but Maya jumps on me and says "that is a name that should never be repeated got it ranger rick? just like Voldemort." She whispers the last part and he chuckles and says "whatever you say ma'am." And tips his imaginary hat at her.

"ooooo! I don't like this one Riley." Maya says getting off me. I giggle and say "sorry he's here to stay." "Hey Lucas can I talk to you?" We all turn and see Auggie standing by the kitchen wall. Lucas nods his head and smiles at me and says "don't miss me to much bean." I stick my tongue out at him and say "trust me I won't big head." I wink and he walks away laughing. I watch as he leaves and Maya clears her throat and I turn around seeing her smirking at me.

"what?" I say getting up and go to the kitchen. She follows and just looks at me and says "so how long you and the cowboy really been together?" I look at her confused and she shakes her head and says "come on riles I know it has to be longer than a couple of months since you last went to Texas. The way you two look and act with each other makes it seem like youve known each other forever."

I stare at her and start laughing "oh my god peaches are you already planning our wedding in that head of yours?" She shakes her head and says "no because you wouldn't have hid him if you were over Charlie." I groan and roll my eyes and say "not with this again Maya I'm not in the mood. Why can't you accept that I found someone who makes me happy and that my "feelings" for Charlie are long gone like beginning of freshman year of college gone."

Lucas pov

I follow Auggie into his room and he gesture for me to sit on the chair he had in there while he sat on his bed staring at me. "So what are your intentions with my sister?" He finally says. I look at him and chuckle a little saying "well I'm not sure what you mean?" He leans forward and says "I mean do you plan to marry her or is this some fling that lasted a little longer than usual?" I rub my neck and say "I haven't really thought that far but she is definitely not a fling." "Liar you've thought it the second you kissed her." A voice in my head says.

I shake my head and say "don't worry Auggie I don't know what the current future holds but I can tell you that I could definitely see myself marrying your sister." He sighs and than smiles saying "okay but I need you to promise me something?" I nod and say okay. "Riley is my sister and I'm her only brother. So as her brother whatever happens don't hurt my sister. She's been hurt before and I don't want to have to see her go through that again." I nod my head and say "I don't have any intention of hurting her Auggie." "Okay go I got to FaceTime with my wife." I chuckle and walk out.

I get back to the living room and see Maya was gone and Riley laying on the couch with a pillow over her face. "What's up buttercup?" I ask leaning over it she takes the pillow off and says "really Friar?" I shrug and walk over and lift her legs to sit down. "Okay tell Dr. friar what's wrong?" She sighs and looks up and says "well our "fake dating" is working but Maya thinks I hid you because I'm still not over that jerk." I chuckle and say "Riley be honest will she ever get over it?" She thinks about it and before she answers her parents come back out.

"So sleeping arrangements. Riley your room and you! Couch." Mr. Matthews says tossing a pillow at me and taking Riley legs off me. "Daddy behave and we were just going to go back to my place and get settled." Riley says standing and pulling me with her. "No No No No!" He says over and over making me laugh. "Mom tell your husband we are going to my place." Mrs. Matthews comes over and says "honey it's late go home tomorrow just sleep in your old room tonight." Riley sighs and says "fine. Come on Lucas." Her dad gets in between us and says "oh no he is sleeping with Auggie."

"Cory I highly doubt Auggie wants a guy he just met sleeping in his room." Mrs. Matthews says. "So it's settled come on." We head to her room and her dad follows and sits on the bed. "Daddy what are you doing? It's been a long night we want to sleep." Riley says grabbing her pjs. "Ha like you two are going to actually "sleep" when I leave." I stifle my laughter and Riley goes to the door and shouts "Ma!" Mrs. Matthews comes in and says "Cory get out and leave them alone please." He gets up and says "topanga you know what they're going to be doing they're gonna have s-e-x."

I walk over to Riley and say "your dad knows we can spell right?" She giggles and says "you would think but he still thinks I'm five. Good night dad." They finally got him out and I go and change my clothes. "Seriously are you even real?" Riley says once I walk back in her room shirtless. I chuckle and say "sure am baby and now I know why you called me a 10. You like what you see." She snorts and says "Maya misunderstood me I said you were a negative 10. She gets up and I see she has on a long shirt and short shorts. "Okay seriously." I say mimicking her. She looks at me and says "what?"

I gesture to her legs and she blushes and says "we all have some all though I'm not sure you do since you can't possibly be human." I walk towards her and say "oh you are going pay." I toss her on the bed and start tickling her we somehow fall on the floor and her dad comes in and yells "see I told you topanga they're doing it." She walks in and shakes her head saying "Cory they have clothes on see?" He looks at us and says "he's shirtless and your daughter doesn't have pants on." She shakes her head pulling him out the room.

Riley and I lay down and I see her staring at the ceiling. "You still awake Matthews?" She says yeah and ask if I wanted to go somewhere. "Where are we going to go?" She grabs some sweats and tosses me a shirt and says "as much as I'm enjoying the view you might freeze." I smirk and say "I knew it." She shakes her head and opens her window and climbs out. "Grab some blankets friar and come up." We climb up and get to the roof. I see there was a little makeshift bed to the side and she goes and sits there. "So tell me something about yourself Friar. I chuckle and sit down and say "what do you want to know?" She smiles and says "everything."

We start telling each other things about our lives like how she had a bear that her brother bit the face off of but she ended up losing. Her love for Pluto and if you tell her it's not a planet you will get a kick to the shins. And how she got bullied and tried out for cheerleading. And went to war with one of her guy friends for middle school president and starting a homework rebellion with Maya. "So what are you going to miss about Texas if you open your practice here?" She asks grabbing my hand. "I think the thing I'll miss most is the pets I use to have." "I had a hamster." She says playing with our fingers. I chuckle and say " I had 24 horses." Her eyes widen and she giggles and says "you win. Tell me about them?"

I smile and tell her about the time I helped deliver a horse and how that's the reason I wanted to become a vet. "Wow that's amazing Luke. I would have like to seen that." She leans on me and I say "I could show you but I don't have my phone." She looks up and says that's okay keep talking." I kiss her head and say "what do miss about texas?"

She turns and looks up at me smiling and says "the stars."


	4. Chapter 4

Riley pov

I wake up the next morning and try to stretch but realize there was a arm around me. I was prepared to scream when I turned around and realized it was Lucas. I smile looking at him remembering we stayed up all night and talked. I've never done that with anyone before. I stare at him and can already feel my heart falling for him after one day. "No! This is just to keep Maya and them off your back about Charlie." I thought to myself. I look at him again and gasps when I see him shirtless again. "When in the hell did he do that?" I move the covers away and look at his chest biting my lip.

"ugh seriously this guy isn't human." I run my fingers along his face and chest when I hear him. "Woman it's 7 in the morning and you already trying to have your way with me?" I look and see his eyes still closed so I chuckle and slap his arm. "Funny but actually I was looking for your battery pack." He opens his eyes and says "I thought we already went through this I'm a Greek god not a robot baby." I look at him and start laughing "boy you're something else Friar." He grins and says "yes a Greek god I just told you that."

I start to get up but I feel his arms around me. "I don't want to move from this bed today." Lucas says pulling me back down. I laugh and pat his cheek saying "well we could but we are still at my parents house buddy." His eyes widen and he starts getting up but falls on the floor. I lean over the bed and start laughing at him. He glares at me and says "you know a kinder person would have asked if I was okay and not just laughed. I stop laughing and nod my head and say "they would have but it's your own fault for trying to get frisky in my parents house."

He shakes his head and says "oh I'm the one getting frisky?" I nod my head and he gets up and sits on me and whispers "if I remember correctly it was you that was feeling me up first." He pulls me up so I'm siting on his lap and start kissing my neck. "Wh..what cha doing there Friar?" I whisper. He shrugs and says "nothing why you want me to stop?" I can feel him smirking into my neck and I shake my head. "Whoa am I interrupting something here?" We turn to the window and see Maya smiling at us.

"Nope we were.." I start to say but she interrupts me and says "about to have morning sex in your parents house. Riley Matthews you naughty girl." Lucas chuckles and I hit him and turn back to Maya. "I thought we weren't meeting till later?" She shrugs and says "are you kidding we couldn't miss breakfast today." I look at her and say "who is we?" She smiles and says "I'll distract your dad so hurry up and finish lovebirds." And with that she walks out the room.

We head downstairs and Maya mouths "5 minutes wow!" Lucas starts chuckling and I shake my head at her. "Morning Mr and Mrs Matthews." Lucas says pouring coffee for us. "Oh honey you can call us Cory and topanga." My mom says smiling at him. My dad huffs and says "Mr. Matthews is fine for me." Lucas looks at me and I whisper "I would say he's just cranky in the morning but my grandma said that's just him." He smiles and my mom laughs.

"Morning family!" Josh shouts opening the front door. Lucas leans over and says "so nobody in your family knocks?" I giggle and say "that's because they're all pigs." He smiles and I oink at him. "My brotha!" My dad says and Josh smiles and says "my brotha!" They hug and then Josh turns to Lucas and I and says "wow niece where you pick this one up?" Maya smirks and says "Texas boing." He smiles at her and says "ah my beautiful wife who left early just to see her best friend." Maya and I look at each other and I say "you knew when you married her we were forever."

We stand up and shout "Ring Power! Thunder Lightning Forever!" Lucas looks at us confused and Josh says "what Riley never told you about that?" I freeze and Lucas grabs my hand under the table and says "well it's one thing to hear about it and another to actually see it happen live." Josh chuckles and says "yeah that's true. As you can see I'm Josh and you already met my lovely other half Maya." Lucas nods and says "I'm Lu.." "That's huckleberry Boing." Maya shouts. Lucas shakes his head at her.

"So I'm thinking we go to the beach today and invite the gang to meet your new Texan." Maya says as we clean up after breakfast. I look over at Lucas with Josh and Auggie and say "well I don't know Maya Lucas was going to meet with a retiring vet to buy his practice." Maya sighs and says "riles come on everytime you come home you never want to hang out with us. You always say you need to do something and then leave again." I sigh and say "well I would but somehow you manage to bring up Charlie and then he magically appears."

Lucas walks over and says "hey what's going on?" Maya smiles and says "I'm just trying to convince your girlfriend here to a day at the beach with the old gang so they can meet you. But she said you were busy with vet stuff." Lucas looks at me and says "well I can meet with him anytime the beach sound fun." Maya claps her hands and says she will tell everyone. I let my parents know I was going to my place and be back later.

"So this is home for you?" Lucas says looking around my apartment. I take my jacket off and say "yup. I'm rarely here though." I head to my room and throw myself on the bed. "So what was with the heated conversation with Maya earlier?" I look at him and say "it was nothing she just doesn't understand that my job takes up a lot of my time and on the off chance I'm home I just want to sleep." He lays next to me and says "oh I can tell her we changed our minds and not go to the beach today." I grab his hand and say "no let's go. Oh by the way quick thinking back there about the ring power thing."

"No problem. I should get changed and if you want I can sleep on the couch tonight." I shake my head and say "no everyone always stops By unannounced so you can sleep with me." I turn red at what I just said and he walks over to me and puts his hands on my waist and says "well how can I refuse an offer like that." I cover my face and say "go get changed you dork Maya and Josh will be here soon."

Lucas pov

"Should we pack snacks or something?" I shout from the living room. I didn't hear Riley so I walk back to her room and see her tying her bikini top. "Oh geez I'm in trouble." I thought to myself. I walk back to the living room and pace. "Calm down Luke you can't be falling for this girl you just met. Get it together." I tell myself. "Hey cowboy what are you doing?" I jump and seen Maya sitting in the bay window. "Shit you scared me Maya how did you even get in here?" She smirks and points behind her and says "I leave the window unlocked so I can get in."

"Aren't you afraid the neighbors will see you and rob Riley?" She shakes her head and says "we are her neighbors why would we rob her?" I shake my head and she says "calm down ranger rick I only do it when I know she is home." Riley comes out and says "what's going on here?" Maya walks up to her and says "you cowboy over there thinks Josh and I are going to rob you." She looks confused and then smiles and says "ah cause of the window."

We get to the beach and Riley stops and says "I know I told you about Farkle and smackle but they can be a little... well it's hard to explain unless you see them." I chuckle and pull her close and say "don't worry so much jelly bean I can handle them. Although you might not be able to handle yourself when you see me shirtless." She giggles putting her arms around my neck and says "oh gummy bear I think it's you that won't be able to handle seeing me in my bikini."

She takes off her clothes and I gulp staring at her. She giggles and whispers in my ear. "Told ya Friar." She walks away and smacks my butt. I look at her and she just laughs walking backwards and winks at me. I watch her and say "damn!" Josh stands next to me and says "dude come on keep it in your shorts that's my niece." I turn red and rub my neck.

I walk down to Riley and Maya and Riley looks at me and smirks walking over to me. "Hey Friar want to help a girl out and rub her?" I shake my head and say "what?" She looks at Maya and they start laughing. "I said can you rub lotion on my back?" I rub my neck and grab the bottle. I start rubbing the lotion on her and whisper in her ear "I know what you really said there Matthews." She turns her head and says "well?" I kiss her and hear someone clear their throat.

"who's the hunk swallowing Riley's face?" Riley giggles into the kiss and looks their way and smiles. "Smackle! I've missed you!" She gets up and hugs her and smackle looks down at me and says "wow Riley he's hot!" "Smackle!" "Sorry dearest he has nothing on you though." She kisses his cheek but turns and winks at me. "Lucas this is Farkle minkus and his lovely wife smackle." I get up and shake their hands and Farkle says "whoa where did you find this freak face?"

Riley links her arm with mine and says "I found him in Texas." She smiles at me and whispers "told you have to see to believe." I chuckle and say "it's nice to meet you guys Riley has told me a lot about you." Farkle looks at us and says "weird Riley never mention you in our emails." I look at Riley and she says "well that's because I wanted to keep him to myself." Smackle looks at me and tells her "I can see why." I chuckle and Farkle pulls her away.

"Well that was interesting. You were right about them." I tell Riley. "Yeah you guys have a lot in common actually." I fold my arms and say "oh yeah and what is that?" She smiles and says "you guys are all robots." "Oh Matthews you are in trouble now!" She starts giggling and running and I chase after her and catch her and pick her up. "Okay take it back or the water you go." She smiles and shakes her head and I walk into the water and say "okay bean." I drop her in and she pulls me down with her.

We get out the water and I push the hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear. She puts her arms around my neck and I pull her closer and was about to kiss her when someone calls her name. She turns around and says "Charlie."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas pov

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Riley ask. He smiles and says "enjoying a day at the beach is that a crime?" She laughs and says "yeah when it's you." I chuckle and he looks over at me. "Who's this your bodyguard?" He says folding his arms across his chest. I do the same and Riley says "actually this is my boyfriend Lucas. Lucas this is Charlie." He puts out his hand for me to shake and tries to squeeze my hand so I do it back to him.

"Whoa got a strong grip there steroids?" He says rubbing his hand and smirking at me. I chuckle and say "nope all muscle and definitely all me." He looks at me and tries to suck in his stomach to make it look like he had abs. I see Riley biting her lip and I thought she liked it but she was trying to hold in her laughter. I was going to say something when a tall redhead comes our way. "Charlie there you're. You wandered off baby."

He looks at us and then dips her and kisses her. I grimace and so does Riley. "Oh sorry about that just can't seem to keep my hands off her. She's a supermodel." She playfully hits his arm and says "well I don't know about super but I am a model." Riley rolls her eyes and smiles at her and says in a enthusiastic voice "well ello Rachel." I chuckle and she introduces us. "Wow aren't you a talk drink of water." Rachel says shaking my hand.

I joke and say "sure guess I'll never go thirsty." She let's out a shrill laugh and Riley covers her ears. "Wow Riley you sure can pick em." Rachel says linking arms with Charlie. Riley smiles and says "In the beginning I couldn't but now I can." I smile and Rachel says "maybe so. I love your bikini it suits you." She smirks at her and I put my arm around her waist and say "I think she looks gorgeous. I mean most girls wear next to nothing nowadays and I personally like women who show less skin. Leaves something to the imagination."

I look at Riley and she was biting her lip and covering her mouth trying her best to stifle her laugh and Rachel trying to pull down her bikini. I look at her and say "congratulations I heard you two were getting married next month." She sighs and Charlie says " we were but got to postpone cause I'm going to be in court." "What did you do?" He chuckles and says "I'm the lawyer not the criminal."

"Could have fooled me." Riley says under her breath. "Charlie you aren't even an official lawyer yet. So why do you need to be there?" She says. He sighs and says "because this is great learning experience for me." He looks at me and says "so what do you do Lucas?" "I'm a veterinarian." He chuckles and says "well that's nice. I'm saving lives in the courtroom and your saving pets." I felt my blood boiling and clenched my fist.

"Actually Lucas is a very successful vet and Charlie you don't even say lives. You help people get out of speeding tickets. Besides I think it's pretty sexy when a man can save an animal. Personally I think we have enough lawyers I take a vet any day of the week. Wouldn't you agree Rachel?" Riley says looking at her. Rachel looks at me and says "oh definitely I would." She fans herself and Charlie grabs her and walks off. "So that's your ex huh?" She nods and I say "charming."

Riley starts laughing and so do I. I look at her and start smirking. "What?" She says looking at the water. I shake my head and say "oh nothing just.." I stand in front of her and say "you find me sexy jellybean?" She sighs and says " oh boy let's go." She grabs my hand and leads me into the water and I say " what are you doing?" She puts her arms around my neck and says "well I wanted to go for a swim and I needed a flotation device in case I get tired and seeing how your head is ten times it's normal size I thought I use you."

I smile and shake my head and say "Matthews you're such a meanie." She giggles and says "wow look at that? Your head is normal looking again." I pick her up and fall into the water. We spent the next ten minutes laughing and splashing each other. "Okay lovebirds time to go." Maya yells from the sand. "Bend down Friar." Riley says when we get out the water. I look at her and say "why?" She shakes her head and says "because I'm tired and don't want to walk silly boy." She pinches my cheeks and smiles.

I piggyback her to the group and ask her "why did you greet Rachel with an English accent earlier?" She giggles and says "well when we first met her she had a British accent. She said she just got back from there and picked it up." "How long was she there for?" I ask putting her down." "A day." I chuckle and shake my head. "So do you two have dinner plans?" Farkle asks when we get to the car. Riley shakes her head and looks at me. "Great its settled dinner at casa minkus tonight don't be late."

Riley pov

We get back to my place and I tell Lucas "we don't have to go to dinner. I know he just wants to grill you about why I kept you a secret." He walks up to me and says "it's alright I can handle it." I bite my cheek and say "you sure cause I can call and cancel I'm mean we did just hang with them at the beach granted we were.." he shakes his head and kisses me.

When we pull back he whispers "as adorable as your rambling is we can go. It's fine Riley don't worry. But if you want to leave after awhile we should have a code word." I laugh and say "how about Lucas let's go?" He chuckles and says "okay I'm sure they won't suspect a thing." "So you can shower in the guest bathroom and I'll shower in mine." I say seeing Maya waving her hands at me from the window.

Lucas wraps his arms around me and says "or we could always shower together and save water?" I giggle and say "as tempting as that is I can't Maya is waving me down over there." I gesture behind me and he looks up and sees her. "The one downside to having her as a neighbor." I tell him. He looks at me and I smile saying "she always interrupts at the worst time." I smack him on the butt and he walks away laughing.

"Wow you two are like animals in heat. Why does it seem like all you do is have sex?" Maya says climbing through the window. "Maya don't be gross!" Josh yells hanging out their window. She giggles and blows him a kiss and says "boing stop eavesdropping I'm talking to my niece here." I shake my head and walk to my room to shower. "So I seen you guys talking to Charlie how that happen?" I open the shower door and glare at her saying "I don't know peaches how did that happen?" She looks at me wide eyes and says "I didn't invite him I was hoping you just show up during the wedding ceremony with him and cause a scene."

"So how did he know I was there?" I ask getting out and getting dressed. She shrugs and says "maybe he stalks you or has gps on you." I laugh and say "yeah its called Maya." She laughs and says "okay all those other times maybe but this time I didn't. I swear." I look at her and say "I still got my eyes on you Penelope." She glares at me and then jumps on me making me laugh. "Ladies this doesn't look like getting ready to me?" We look up and see Josh and Lucas watching us.

We arrive at Farkle house and Lucas let's out a long whistle. "This is their place? It's huge!" Maya and Josh laugh and Maya says "riles you didn't tell him how loaded Farkle was?" I grab Lucas hand and say "no that's his business. How would I look if I met someone and I just say hey I have a friend who is loaded!" Lucas chuckles and says "okay let's go in." He kisses my hand and intertwines our fingers."

"Well dinner was delicious Smackle I may have to come over here for dinner from now on." Josh tells her. Maya gasps and smacks him in the chest and says "excuse me are you saying the dinners I make are gross?!" Josh turns red and says "no I mean they're good but.." I cover his mouth and whisper "stop talking you really aren't helping yourself." Everyone laughs and Farkle says we should go to the living room and have some drinks.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Maya shouts. Everyone groans and she glares at us making us all fake cheer. "What game babe?" Josh ask her putting her on his lap. She thinks about it and says "let's play never have I ever." We all get a drink and Maya ask the first question. "I'll make it easy never have I ever been on a plane." We all drink then we go back and forth and Maya asks looking at Lucas "never have I ever tip a cow." He doesn't drink but I do shocking everyone.

"Riley you tipped a cow?" Smackle says. I drink and wipe my mouth and say "yeah I did it the first time I went to visit Texas." Lucas grabs my hand and says "you never told me that?" Maya laughs and says "she never told anyone let's hear the story honey." I put down my drink and say "okay well I never been to Texas and uncle Shawn said I should check out Austin cause they had wide open fields there. Great for picture taking. So I wandered around and came upon this field with wildflowers and the moon was out and bright illuminating it so I started taking pictures."

"That doesn't explain how you tipped a cow." Farkle says. "Well you know me I got a little carried away and started dancing and singing to myself in the field and I heard someone clapping behind me. It was this guy who said he lived on the ranch near by and his cousin heard singing so he came to check it out. I started talking to him and I ask him what I should do while I was there and he ask did I want to try something I've never done before and I did."

They all look at me and Lucas says "what was the guys name?" I think about it and say "it was Cletus. I took his picture too." Lucas lets out a deep laugh and says "oh my god that's my cousin!" I gasp and say "seriously?" He nods his head and says "I'm the one that heard you singing I was going to check but I had to go to the clinic so Cletus went in my place. He told me it was an angel in the field." I smile and say "nope just me." He kisses my hand and says "no I'm pretty sure he was right the first time."

I start blushing and Maya smiles at us and says "wow you guys almost met before you actually did what is that called Farkle?" He smiles and says "I believe it's called kismet."


	6. Chapter 6

Riley pov

"The player gonna play play play. And the haters gonna hate hate hate. I'm just gonna shake shake shake. Shake it off shake it off!" I groan and throw my pillow over my face. "Shake it off shake it off!" I sit up and say "who the hell.." I look over at Lucas but he wasn't there. "No that can't be?" I tiptoe out the room to the kitchen and see him dancing shirtless singing. I cover my mouth and run back to the room and grab my phone. I hit record and watch him singing and shaking his hips at the stove. I silently giggle and couldn't help myself I sing along startling him.

"Riley! You scared me!" He sees my phone and says "how long were you standing there?" I smirk and say "long enough to find out that you're a Taylor Swift fan. Holding out on me there Friar. Shame on you." He covers his face and I start laughing. "Delete that video bean." He says walking towards me. I smile and shake my head saying "sorry babe once it goes up in the cloud there it stays" He nods his head and says "okay guess you don't want any pancakes?" He grabs the pancakes and puts it in front of him.

I gasps and say "that's not fair." He smirks and says "all fair in love and war babe." I glare at him and came up with an idea. I sit next to him and lightly run my hand up and down his arm. He glances at me and picks up a pancake and starts to eat it. I smirk and run my fingers over his chest he gulps and i knew i had him. "What are you doing there Riley?" I shrug and say "nothing just admiring the view." He turns to me and says "want a better view?" I nod my head and get closer looking him in the eye. "So like what you see?" He asks. I smile reaching for a pancake and say "why yes. Hope it's as delicious as it looks."

His eyes widen and he leans in and i move laughing taking a bite of the pancake. "Okay real clever Matthews." I grab a cup of coffee and say "thank you. Your just lucky Maya didn't catch that little performance." His eyes widen mid bite and I laugh. "What would she do?" He asks. "Let's just say every singing and dance show would be calling you." He shakes his head and says "well I guess I should prepare for that since you recorded it." I shake my head and say "nope that goes in the Riley and Lucas vault."

He smiles and says "we have a vault?" "Yup it's like Maya and mine ring power but something different. But I do plan to tease you mercilessly about it." "So does everyone have something like that with you?" I walk to the couch and say "no you have to be very special to get something like that." He walks towards me and says "So I'm special huh?" I blush and say "yes but not in the way you think." He puts my cup down and starts tickling me.

"Take it back yet?" He says sitting on me. I giggle and shake my head. He keeps tickling me and then stops and brushes the hair out of my face. We stare at each other and we both lean in but get interrupted by someone knocking. "I better get that. It's probably my dad checking on us." I whisper. Lucas nods his head and helps me up kissing my cheek and saying he was going to get dressed.

"Hey kiddo!" "Uncle Shawn! What are you doing here?" I pull him into a hug and close the door. "I thought you were still in California?" I ask him. He sits on the couch and says "no I finished early I'm surprised your home. I thought you would still be taking in the sites of Florida?" I smile and say "I was but it lost it appeal after awhile." He chuckles and says "so we are both in the city at the same time. That never happens." I laugh and say "has dad seen you yet? I'm surprised he isn't glued to your hip?"

"Oh I've seen him and he told me I should come visit you." He says grinning at me. I cover my eyes and say "he didn't?" He laughs and says "I believe his exact words were go over there and stop them from having sex." I hear Lucas say "oh my god!" I start laughing and tell him to come out. "Uncle Shawn this is Lucas..." "Ah yes the boyfriend or as your dad calls him the 40 year old shack up with his daughter." They shake hands and Lucas says "nice to meet you sir and I'm not 40."

Shawn chuckles and says "I know Cory is just pretty protective of this one." Lucas nods and says "well I should be going I have a meeting to get to and I'm a little nervous." He walks to the door but I stop him. I kiss him and fix his tie saying "you will be fine just shake it off shake it off." He shakes his head and kisses my forehead. "I see why your dad is so worried." I turn around and say "why?"

"Well it's the way you two are with each other. Your mom kept telling your dad he was crazy but he would say trust me I know the story." I laugh and take my cup to the kitchen. "So what's next for you uncle Shawn?" "Well I'm going to be in New York for awhile and I have a surprise for you." I bounce a little and say what is it?" He hands me an envelope. "Dear Ms. Matthews we are pleased to inform you that your photographs you sent were well received and would like to..." "oh my god they want to display them?" He nods his head and I hug him.

"Looks like we both will be in New York for awhile."

Lucas pov

"Mr. Friar it's a pleasure to meet you in person." Mr. Jones says. "Pleasure is all mine your clinic is amazing." He chuckles and says "Well as you know I'm getting ready to retire and since I don't have children myself I wanted to sell my practice to someone who would keep it a family friendly place." I nod along and say "I can do that sir. My clinic in Texas is the exact same way and I would like to continue that over here in New York."

"Well I've have other offers from vets like yourself but none of them have gotten the rave reviews you have. You're very popular with your clients." I chuckle and say " thank you sir I like to treat every person that comes in like family." "Well I like what I see and it looks like you might just have yourself a New York office." We stand and I shake his hand and thank him over and over again. "Oh Mr. Friar there is just one more thing. My lawyers would like for me to research everyone I meet with. So if there is nothing bad out there about you then I will have the contracts ready for you to sign." I rub my neck and say "thank you again sir."

I walk out and head for the subway. "Great now he is going to find out about my past. I need to call Zay." I head back to Riley place and open the door it's a good thing she gave me a key. I get out my computer and skype with Zay. "Friar I was wondering when I would see your ugly mug gracing my computer." He shouts. I chuckle and say "funny Isaiah how's the clinic looking?" He shrugs and starts smiling at me. "Lucas you know the place practically runs itself. What's up?"

I rub my face and say "I met with that retiring vet for his practice and the place is as good as mine." "Dude that is awesome! But why do you look like he told you no?" I look around for Riley and say "he told me he has to do a background check on whoever he sells to." "Dude that's not a problem it's not like you have a criminal record." I glare at him and say "Zay did you forget about me getting kicked outta school and I would have one if it wasn't for your dad being sheriff." His eyes widen and he points behind me.

"You got kicked out of school?" I bow my head and tell Zay I would talk to him later. I turn around and she says "why did you get kicked out of school?" I pick up my computer and say "I don't want to talk about that?" She follows me into the room and says "Luke you know you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?" She puts her hand on my arm but I jerk it off and say "yeah well I don't like to share every single thing about my life so can we drop it?"

She picks up her jacket and says "I'm going to my mom's bakery to help and I'll probably be late so don't wait up." She grabs her bag and walks out. I sigh and say "damn it." I get down to the bakery and see her at the counter smiling helping a customer. I walk in and she stops smiling once she sees me. I walk over to her and say "hey can we talk a minute." She nods her head and says we could talk outside.

"So this is your mom's bakery huh? It's a nice place." I say looking around. She nods and looks down at her hands. "I'm sorry I snapped back there. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I tell her. She looks up and says "you didn't scare me you dork. I'm just worried about you." I grab her hand and say "why are you worried about me?" She gets up and sits on my lap and says "well maybe because you seem pretty content on carrying the world on your shoulders and won't ask for help."

I chuckle and say "you don't have to worry I'm use to it. I don't exactly open up to people that well. I'm more of a closed book that is hard to read." She shakes her head and puts her arms around my neck and says "well it's a good thing I love a good mystery. I'm going to crack open that book." I smile and say "what if you don't like what you read?" She smiles and says "maybe you should let me read it first. You know that old saying never judge a book by its cover. Even if it's a pretty face." "Oh sweetheart I am more than a pretty face."

She leans in and whispers "yeah you're also a Taylor Swift fan."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas pov

"Remind me how did I let her talk me into this?" I ask Riley as I sit on a stool dressed as a court jester while Maya paints me. Riley giggles and says "because two weeks ago you bet that she wouldn't win a game of poker against you." Maya looks away from her easel and says "and painting you is your punishment also this." She walks up to me and goes "Ha hurr!" And walks back. "I still say you cheated and I'm gonna figure out how." I tell her.

Riley and her start laughing and I glare at them. "I knew it you cheaters! I'm telling Josh!" Riley sticks her tongue out at me and says "that will teach you next time don't assume the boys team will win." "Okay huckleberry you can get down now." Maya says wiping her hands. I look at the painting and frown "Maya why am I wearing this outfit if you painted me like a cowboy?" She smirks and looks at Riley who was trying to hide her smile.

"You told her to do this?" I say gesturing at my outfit. She puts her arms around me and says "yes cause you make such a cute jester." I put my arms around her waist and she giggles giving me her puppy dog eyes. I shake my head and say "no fair how can I resist those doe eyes of yours." She kisses me and whispers "you can't." I kiss her again and we hear Maya say "bleh!" Riley turns her head and laughs. "You two are so adorable it's sickening."

I get dressed and Maya hands me the painting and says "here you go ranger rick a Maya original no charge." I smirk and tip my imaginary hat at her and say "why thank you ma'am this will look lovely on my farm with my horses." She glares at me and says "ooooo I'm gonna break you huckleberry." I smile and Riley grabs my hand and says "come on cowboy let's go home." Maya starts grinning and jokes "oh it's home now for both of you? This is new does Matthews know about this?"

Riley blushes and keeps walking waving Maya off. "So should I have a shoe ready for your dad to steal when Maya tells him I live here?" She shakes her head and says "no. We are dating so of course you're going to sleep over. I'll make him some brownies and he won't cause a big scene." I chuckle and say "a big scene?" She smiles putting on her apron and says "yeah without the brownies he would make a bigger scene then he going to."

I smile and sit on the counter and say "don't worry I'm looking for an apartment so I'll be outta your hair. I mean after this I will need a place to live." She looks at me and says "after what?" I chuckle and say "This." I gesture at me and her "you know making everyone think we are dating." She smiles and says "oh yeah that's true. And don't worry Luke you aren't in my way at all. You can stay as long as you like." I smirk at her and say "jelly bean are you going to miss me if I move out?"

She laughs and pats my face "don't flatter yourself gummy bear."

Riley pov

"Okay those brownies smell amazing! Are you sure your dad will eat them all?" Lucas ask coming back in the kitchen. I laugh and say "yes he actually would but have no fear big head." I hand him a pan of brownies. His eyes widen and he says "are these all for me? How did you manage to make a second batch?" I giggle and say "well since you took forever getting ready I was able to make some for you."

Lucas eats one and says "well we all can't be natural beauties like yourself Matthews." I blush and and say "come on big head let's go." "Hey honey your late. Your father thinks you guys were having sex again." My mom says hugging us. Lucas groans and covers his face and I laugh and say "not this time. I was making brownies and that wouldn't be very sanitary."

"Riley come on. Your dad is going to kill me if he hears you." Lucas whispers yells to me. I look at my mom and we laugh. "Lucas it's alright. Mr. Matthews and I were young once to." Lucas and I both exchanged a look and grimace. "Gross mom I didn't need to hear that." She smiles and closes the door. "There she is my baby!" My dad says running over to me and pushing Lucas and mom out the way.

"Dad I love you but I can't breathe." He releases me and my mom says "Cory you seen her just the other day." "Topanga she's my baby I'm allowed to miss her when she isn't here." I shake my head and say "okay dad." I grab Lucas hand and he says "hello Mr. Matthews nice to see you again." He looks at Lucas and says "No!" And walks away. Lucas rubs his neck and I smile and whisper "don't worry he likes you if he didn't he would have just ignored you."

"Everything looks delicious topanga." Lucas says when we sit down to eat. She smiles and says "thank you Lucas." I look around and say "where's Auggie? I thought he be here for dinner." My mom rolls her eyes and says "he's with Ava." I laugh at how she says her name. "So Mr. Friar do your parents know about your relationship with my daughter?" My dad asks. I choke on my food and Lucas says "yes sir they do and they look forward to meeting her."

I look at him and mouth "they do?" He nods his head and smiles. "Well we should invite them over when they're in town." Lucas nods his head and says "actually they will be in town next month for a little vacation stop." My mom claps her hands together and says "well that settles it. We are going to have them over for a family dinner." We drop our forks and I say "mom I don't know shouldn't we ease them in and I meet them first alone?" She shakes her head and says "nonsense I would like to meet my daughters future in laws."

My dad gasps and says "you two are married?" I smile and look away and Lucas looked like he just seen a ghost. "Well?!" We don't say nothing and he clutches his chest and falls on the ground. Lucas freaks out and says "oh my god should I dial 911?" My mom looks at my dad and says "no eat your dinner before it gets cold." He looks between us and I smile and say "eat Luke don't worry about dad. He's what we call the boy who cried wolf."

My dad gets up and starts eating and Lucas shakes his head. "So where are your parents staying at your place Mr. Friar?" Lucas taps my foot and I grab his hand. "Daddy Lucas stays with me and I have enough room for when his parents come to visit too." I say smiling at him. He looks at me and grabs his chest again. "Cory don't even think about it or I'm hiding the brownies Riley made you." He lets go and keeps eating.

"Well dinner was eventful." Lucas says when we walk in the apartment. I giggle and say "it was wasn't it." He sits on the couch and loosen his tie. "Does he always do something like that?" He asks. I take my shoes off and sit next to him. "Yeah when Smackle came over for dinner once he did that and she broke out portable defibrillators and almost shocked him. Mom almost let her do it to teach him a lesson."

He chuckles and pulls me closer to him. "So." He says. I smile and say "So." "About my parents coming into town you don't have to meet them or have them stay here they would be perfectly fine staying in a hotel. My dad likes to walk around with his robe open and he doesn't wear clothes." I look at him and say "he walks around naked?" He laughs and says "no I mean he only wears underwear." I giggle and say "Luke they can stay here it's alright I have the room you know and I would like to meet them."

He smiles at me and pulls me onto his lap. "You truly are amazing Riley Matthews." I blush and say "well I keep trying to tell you I am." He smiles and kisses me. "Hey Luke." I say when we pull back. "Yeah?" I look at him and say "do you want to tell them the truth? I mean we aren't really dating and we are only tricking my friends and parents but it's up to you. Whatever.." he covers my mouth and says "We can just tell them what this is and that's we are in a relationship and taking things slow." I nod my head and he smiles at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley pov

"Okay what was with the flashlight sos in the window? I was in the middle of a very good dream." Maya says yawning walking into the bakery. I bite my lip and say "well I'm about to tell you something and I want you to swear on our friendship rings you won't freak out about it. Okay?" She looks at me and says "riles you're scaring me are you pregnant?" I nervously laugh and say no. She breathes a sigh of relief and says "well what is it then?"

"First promise on our rings." I say holding up my hand. She rolls her eyes and holds up her hand and says "I promise. Now tell me what has you waking me up at 6am?" I take a deep breath and say "I think I'm in love with Lucas." I look down and wait for her to say something. She stays quiet and I look at her. "Riley that's why you called me? Cause you love your boyfriend go tell him weirdo." I bite my cheek and say "that's not the part I know you would freak out about."

She moves closer to me and looks at my face. "What is really going on then?" "LucasandIarefakedating." I mumble to her. "Want to repeat that again?" I sigh and say "Lucas and I are fake dating." She stands up and says "What?!" I pull her down and say "Maya you promise you wouldn't freak out." She crosses her arms and says "okay I won't. I'm calm but can you explain the part of you two are fake dating? How did you even meet him?"

I rub my cheek and say "well I met him that day I was yelling at you on the phone. We ended up talking and he sat next to me on the plane." She looks at me weirdly and says "that still doesn't explain how you started fake dating." "Well you see when I called you that last time on the plane to yell about the dating websites and Charlie I kind of asked him to pretend and he agreed to help me since he was going to be in town."

"Riles how much to you even know about this guy? Who agrees to pretend dating someone they just met?" She says. "Maya I know him okay he isn't a bad guy we've been getting to know each and when I'm with him I feel this spark that I can't really explain." She smiles at me and I say "why are you looking at me like that?" She grabs my hand and says "Riley you really do love him."

I put my head on the table and say "that's just it Maya how do I know if what I'm feeling is love? These past three months have been amazing and I'm just not sure if it's because we like each other or it's all fake." She shakes her head and says "why don't you ask him how he feels instead of jumping to conclusions."

We sit there a little while longer and she starts laughing and says "I guess this means you really are over Charlie huh?" I look at her and say "peaches I told you I've been over that jerk along time ago."

Lucas pov

"Hey your up pretty early where you go?" I ask seeing Riley walk in the door. She smiles at me and says "I need Maya's help with something and I didn't want to wake you so we met at the bakery. I brought muffins." She holds up the bag and I chuckle grabbing it and handing her a cup of coffee. "So I was wondering if we could maybe have dinner?" She says looking at her cup.

I smile and walk towards her. "Are you asking me out jelly bean?" She smiles and says "well maybe it depends on your answer." I grab her cup and put it down and say "I would love to. But you have to ask me properly." She hits me in the arm and says "Lucas big head Friar will you go out with me?" I smile and say "can I think about it?" She laughs and punches me again.

"Friar my ugly buddy what is going on with you? You never called me back! I'm a little hurt." Zay says over Skype. I chuckle and say "Zay don't be a drama queen a lot has been going on and it slipped my mind. Forgive me?" He shakes his head and says "I will if you tell me about that pretty brunette you ended the call for?" I smile and say "that might take awhile. You got time?"

He smiles and says "yeah just about to scare this blond in front of me." I look at him confused and jump when I hear someone shout boo behind me. I turn around and see him laughing. "Isaiah that was not funny I could have had a heart attack." He stops laughing and says "now who's the drama queen? Come on give Zay some love." He holds out his arms and I shake my head and hug him.

"So now you can tell me about this girl." He says sitting next to me. I start telling him all about Riley and he shakes his head at me. "What?" I ask. He leans forward in his chair and says "dude you sound like a guy in love." My eyes widen and I say "what are you talking about? We aren't even really dating" He chuckles and says "dude I know you can't feel it but you haven't stop smiling since I told you to tell me about her. And the way you describe her only shows me you do."

I sit back and laugh. "Things are going good with her right now I don't want to ruin that if she doesn't feel the same way." He folds his arms and says "well maybe you should ask her." I sit there and rub my neck. "Oh hey have you heard back from that vet yet?" I shake my head and say "no and I'm starting to worry. He said he was going to look into my background and what if he found something he didn't like?"

Zay shakes his head and says "dude there is nothing there for him to find. Maybe there is a lot of Lucas Friars out there and he is trying to find you." I nod my head and say "I hope so." He slaps the table and says "well I'm in town so are you going to show me a good time or what?" Two older ladies pass by and gasps and start walking faster. I bow my head and Zay starts chuckling. "Well I know one thing you and Riley will get along just fine."

"Lucas there you are I was thinking we could go.. who is this?" Riley asks when I walk in the door with Zay right behind me. He smiles and walks up to her and hugs her. "Nice to meet you sugar lukey has told me a lot about you." She starts giggling and says "oh you must be Zay his childhood friend?" He gasps and says "I'm his best friend he would be lost without me in his life."

I shake my head and say "I thought we could all go out tonight to celebrate Zay coming into town. Unless you wanted to you know." I say to her. She laughs and says "going out with Zay will be fun. We should invite the gang to hang out to." Zay claps his hands and says "yes! I need me a lady so let's hit up a club or something."

Riley pov

"So did you tell him yet? Did ya? Did ya?" Maya says bouncing on my bed. I shake my head at her and say "no peaches and would you please be quiet. I don't want anyone to hear. Especially Lucas I didn't tell him I told you the truth." She gets up and says "Riley just tell him. Do it now or at the club do it wherever and just tell him." I bite my lip and say "I'll think about it."

"Bean, Farkle and Smackle are here. You girls ready?" Maya smiles and says "bean so adorable." I push her out the door and say "let's go crazy peaches." We walk out and Lucas says "wow. You look gorgeous." I start blushing and Maya fake coughs "just tell him." Lucas looks her way and I say "let's go everybody." We get to the club and zay orders a round of shots and starts dancing with Josh. "Huckleberry where have you been hiding this guy he's hilarious!" Maya says laughing at Josh trying to move away from zay.

I look at Lucas and seen him watching zay. "You okay?" I ask. He nods and says "yeah it's just sometimes zay likes to cause trouble." I nod and watch zay as he dances around some girl making her giggle. I walk to the bar and feel someone tap me. "What Charlie?" He smiles and says "nothing just came to get a drink and seen you so i thought i say hi." I smile and Lucas comes over and Charlie says "Lucas i see you're still here?" Lucas laughs and says "yeah I am. Where's the wife?"

Charlie points behind him and says "we aren't married yet. Coming up soon though. You guys should come along. We are headed to my family cabin i invited everyone else too." I look at Lucas and say "maybe." Charlie grabs his drinks and leaves. "We don't have to go you know." I tell him. Before he can respond we hear zay calling him. "Oh no. I'll be back okay?" I nod and watch him leave.

Twenty minutes go by and he hadn't come back i go looking for him and see zay holding an ice pack on his eye. "Zay what happened to you?" He frowns and says "I'm okay but Lucas isn't." I look around and say "where is he?" Zay bows his head and says " jail."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry the chapter got away from me. It wrote itself don't blame me. :) fluffiness ahead.**

Lucas pov

"So you want to tell me what happened tonight?" Riley ask putting her keys down. I go to the fridge and grab a water. "Well are you going to tell me or should I just go ask zay for another Lucas story?" She says crossing her arms. I sigh and look around and finally say "where's zay at now?" She gestures to the closet and I open the door and see zay passed out wearing a dress. I bite my lip and say "um why is he wearing that?" Riley looks at him and says "he said he wanted something to sleep in." I close the door and say "why didn't you give him something of mine?"

She sits on the couch and says "I was going to but he wouldn't stop talking so I gave him the dress. I also took pictures that I'm not afraid to post online or show future girlfriends of his." I chuckle and sit next to her. "So are you finally going to talk to me?" I sigh and lean back on the couch and say "it's complicated." She grabs my face and says "well how about you tell me and maybe I can help make it less complicated." I move her hands away and get up. She shakes her head and grabs her keys and bag. "Where are you going?" I ask grabbing her hand.

"I think we need some space for you to figure out your complicated story." She says walking out the door. I sigh and clench my fist. "Your an idiot Huckleberry!" I look out the window and see Maya watching me. "You heard all that?" She shakes her head and says "not everything just the part where you seem determined to keep secrets from your girlfriend. Talk to her she won't judge you." I look back at the closet and she says "don't worry about zay I highly doubt he's going to wake up anytime soon." I chuckle and say "did you give her that idea?" She shrugs smiling and says "what idea putting him in the closet?"

I chuckle and grab my keys and Maya shouts to use the fire escape. I smile and shake my head wondering how she knew that's where I was going. I make my way up and look in her room but don't see her. I sigh and climb up to the roof and see her laying down. I walk up to her and say "is this seat taken?" She shrugs and I lay next to her. We don't say nothing just stare up at the sky. Finally I break the silence and say "You know how I told you I have trouble opening up to people?" I look at her but she still doesn't say anything.

"Well you see back in Texas I had well have sort of an anger problem." Riley grabs my hand and says "Luke you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't force you to." I lay on my side and say "I know but I want to tell you everything. I don't want secrets between us." She smiles turning to look at me propping her head on her hand. I smile and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Back in Texas I had trouble keeping my temper in check. I don't know why really things at home weren't that bad. Well they were sometimes in the beginning my parents use to fight all the time. My dad didn't really have a very stable job and it would keep him away a lot and my mom didn't really like that. Especially since he cheated on her." Riley sits up and hugs me. "I'm sorry Lucas. But I thought you said your parent are together still?"

I pull back and say "they're still together my dad got offered a permanent position in Texas and he took it and by doing that it saved them. My mom forgave him and they are happy." "What about you? How did you take it? Is that why you got kicked out of school?" She asks. I nod and say "yeah. We lived in a small town in Texas where everyone knew everybody and everyone's business so kids would taunt me about it and I let the little devil on my shoulder fill my head with stuff."

"I bet that little devil looked a lot like Zay didn't it?" Riley says. I laugh and say "yeah you could say that. Plus he had a habit of running his mouth and I would have to bail him out and lucky for both of us his dad is sheriff so I didn't get in much trouble." Riley looks at me and says "what changed?" I look at her confused and say "what do you mean?"

"Well you went to college and became a successful veterinarian I'm assuming something happened to you to set you on your path." I smile and say "would you believe me if I said it was you?" She laughs and says "I would if that were true." I grab her hand and kiss it and pull out my wallet handing it to her. "Why are you giving me this?" I open it and hand her the piece of paper inside. She opens it and gasps saying "how?" "I didn't know it was you until later on when you told me about being bullied but that blog of yours helped me and it kept me calm long enough to put things into perspective."

Riley pov

"How did you even find it? Nobody even knew about it. Maya doesn't even know." I say looking at the paper. Lucas chuckles and says "well I found it by accident and I read your first blog post and I kept coming back everyday to read it. I felt like it was calling to me. But why the name jexica why not your real name?" "I don't know I didn't think anyone would like it let alone read it." I stare at him and say "You know my uncle Shawn suggested I start the blog and share my stories and thoughts. But I mean seriously you read my blog then years later I was on your ranch. So close to meeting and never did till now."

He laughs and says "oh it gets better we were suppose to move to New York when I was in 7th grade but my dad got the offer to stay in Texas." I shake my head and say "wow just wow!" We lay back down and he says "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past. And what happened tonight " I shush him and say "it's alright I just want you to know I'm hear to listen always." He kisses my head and says "good. I just have one more question?" I look at him and say "okay."

"What Lucas story did Zay tell you?" I giggle and say "how you rode Judy the sheep and fell off her when you were little." He groans and says "I'm gonna kill Zay." We go home and the next morning Zay opens the closet door and groans. "I need coffee." Lucas smiles and shouts "oh do you? Did you want breakfast too?! I could make you some pancakes!" Zay covers his ears and says "dude so not cool!"

Lucas punches him and says "yeah and getting arrested for you wasn't either." Zay stares at him wide eye and says "Luke man I'm sorry I was just talking to the girl I didn't know that big dude was her boyfriend. But in my defense she was flirting with me too." I lightly chuckle and Lucas shakes his head. "Yeah well next time don't try to fight someone who is twice your size Isaiah." Lucas tells him.

"Okay I promise. I'm going to get some air." Zay says walking outside. I laugh and say "how long till he realize he's in a dress?" Lucas looks at the time and we hear someone whistle. Zay walks in and says "a guy outside just told me I was totally pulling off this outfit." He gestures to his dress and Lucas and I both start laughing. "If I didn't look so hot I would be mad."

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind,

People throw rocks at things that shine,

And life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high,  
The waters rough,  
But this love is ours,"

"Well looks like I'm not the only Taylor Swift fan huh?" I turn around and smile at Lucas. "Well at least I'm in tuned." I say jokingly. He clutches his heart and says "wow she wounds me." He walks up to me and I put my arms around his neck and say "aw you big baby." He chuckles and says "So is this your home away from home?" I laugh and say "kind of it's my little studio and I'm trying to figure out what photos I want to add to the collection they're going to display later this month."

He looks at the pictures and I say "want to see the photo that sealed the deal for me?" He nods his head and I take him over to the wall I had photos on. "Wow is this the one you took that night on the ranch?" He ask looking at it. I smile and say "yup. I told you that's the one thing I miss about Texas. The stars and the way the moon lit up the night and shined down on everything."

He chuckles and says "I see you have the one of Cletus up there too. Is he going to be part of the exhibit?" I laugh and take the picture down and hand it to him. "Actually this one is for you. I thought you might like it." I tell him. He looks at it and then me. "What?" I say laughing. He puts it down and puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"Nothing really I just really like you Riley."


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas pov

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I've never tasted something so delicious in my life!" I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen and see Zay sitting at the counter eating one of Riley's blueberry muffins. I rub my eyes and say "bean if you keep feeding him he'll never leave." Zay mimics me and says "didn't you forget to put a shirt on?"I walk over to her and she giggles when I kiss her head and she puts her arms around my neck. "No he didn't forget." I smile and kiss her. "Come on you guys not in front of me while I'm eating." Zay says grabbing another muffin Riley smacks his hand and says "Zay save some for everyone huh?"

I look at her and say "everyone else?" She smiles and I look at her and she keep smiling and I say "oh no! Come on I'm not even dressed yet!" Zay starts laughing and says "that's funny you guys just had a conversation with barely any words. I've only seen people in love talk like that." I feel my cheeks heat up and see Riley blushing. I rub my neck and and smack Zay in the head. "Ow!" Riley laughs and says she was heading next door to grab the other muffins she made.

Once she leaves I turn around and punch Zay. "Dude quit it I'm going to end up with bruises the size of Texas." He rubs his arm and I say "yeah well you got a big mouth." He chuckles and says "why cause I almost told Riley you love her?" He starts dancing and singing "Lucas loves Riley he doesn't know what to do! Lucas loves Riley he can't stop smiling!" I look at him weirdly and say "that doesn't even rhyme." He stops and says "doesn't have to because it's true!"

"Riley Farkle and Smackle are here!" I shout to her. "Smackle you look nice." She looks at me and says "Lucas I'm a married women so stop hitting on me." I chuckle and she whispers "at least wait till Farkle isn't around." "Smackle!" Farkle shouts. She smiles and says "sorry dearest." And winks at me. I shake my head and walk over to the couch. "So what's new with smarkle?" I say looking at them. Zay looks at me and says "okay what?" Farkle shakes his head and says "that's what Riley and Maya call me and Smackle. And to answer your question we're good planning world domination as we speak."

Zay looks at him weirdly and I chuckle. "Maya and Josh live next door and they're late." Riley says walking out the bedroom in a flowing pink dress. I look at her with my mouth open and she smiles closing it and says "flies are going to get in there Friar you might want to close your mouth." I shake my head and say "you look wow." She blushes and says "thank you you don't look to bad yourself. Although I prefer you shirtless." "Me too." Smackle says winking at me again. Farkle shakes his head and Smackle kisses his cheek "he has nothing on you though dearest."

Riley pov

"Hey mom where's dad?" I asks opening the door. She hugs me and sighs "your father just purchased something that I know I'm going to regret." I grimace and say "please tell me it's not what I think it is?" Her eyes widen and she playfully smacks my arm "Riley Matthews I know we talk but I wouldn't tell you that. I meant those." She gestures out the door and I watch my dad smiling rolling down the sidewalk. "Hey honey check it out!" He shouts passing by again on rollerblades.

I laugh and my mom gives me a look. I clear my throat and say "hey Lucas do you happen to have your vet bag here?" He looks at me and I tell him to come look. "Oh my god is that your dad?" I giggle and say "yup and I'm pretty sure he is going to need medical attention in awhile." "Awesome! Think your dad will give me a turn?" Zay yells running past us. Lucas groans and says "I'll go grab it. With my luck Zay will end up tripping your dad."

Ten minutes later we hear a crash and everyone runs outside. "Oh my god I'm grabbing my camera!" Maya says laughing running back inside her apartment. "Luke?" He kisses my head and runs back inside. "See this is why you should wait your turn." My dad tells Zay as they both sit on the floor surrounded by trash cans and garbage. "So what happened?" My mom says trying to hide her smile. "Well you see Mrs. Matthews I was just going to ask Mr. Matthews for a turn when he ran into me."

My dad gasps and says "ha! You ran out trying to scare me and I ran into you." I turn to my mom and we both start laughing. "Okay who needs a band aid?" Lucas says walking over to us. Maya runs up and starts snapping pictures like she was at a crime scene. "If I could get you two to reenact the collision I would die a happy girl." She says blinding them. "Maya!" I shout trying to stifle my laughter.

"Okay let's get you guys inside we are attracting a crowd." Lucas says helping up my dad and Zay. My dad groans when he sees the neighbor watching. He tries covering his face and my mom says "oh sure cover your face now Cory it's not like they didn't see the middle aged man rollerblading earlier." Maya starts laughing and we head inside. "I think that may have been the first time I had patients that could actually talk back when I asked them a question." Lucas says putting away his stuff while Maya and I cleaned up.

"Josh you know you could help us instead of sitting there pretending to read." I say hitting him in the head. "I would but I think I don't want to." He says chuckling. "Maya please inform your husband I may strangle him in his sleep the next time I come over to your house." Maya smiles and josh says "Lucas I think your girlfriend over there needs some love could you help a brother out." Lucas smirks and walks towards me. "You need some love bean?" Maya whispers "yeah she does." I hit her and look at Lucas.

"Actually you know what I really need?" I say putting my arms around his neck. I play with the hair on his neck and he chuckles and says "okay I'm all ears." I smile and whisper "I need you to finish cleaning I'm tired." I kiss his cheek and walk back to the couch. He shakes his head and says "I know what you really need?" He walks over and tosses me over his shoulder. "Lucas!" I shout giggling. "Come on Josh things may get dirty over here." Lucas laughs and says "yeah you might want to leave right now."

I smack his butt and he puts me down. "Hey getting frisky already Ms. Matthews?" He says putting the hair behind my ear. I smile and say "with you yes." He grins and then lays me on the couch and starts kissing my neck and I start moaning. "Hey Riley you got anymo... oh am I interrupting something?" Zay says grinning at us. We sit up and Lucas says "no just getting ready for bed." "Oh is that what the kids call it nowadays?" Zay says chuckling and walking back to the guest room.

I giggle and Lucas shakes his head and says "maybe it was a good thing he stopped us." I look at him and say "yeah I mean we are just pretending to date adding sex would just complicate things. And we wouldn't want that would we?" I look him in the eye and he says "yeah no this needs to be strictly professional. That can't happen again." I bite my lip and get up saying "well I should head to bed got a big day tomorrow." He looks at me and says "are we okay?" I nod and fight back the tears and say "yeah your right we should keep things professional."

I walk into the bedroom and close the door wiping my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucas pov

"Dude I think Riley hates me." I tell Zay walking into the living room. He puts down the book he was reading and says "well what did you do?" I give him a look and say "nothing! At least I can't think of anything. She's been acting different with me lately." I slump on the couch and sigh. "How long has she been acting different?" He ask. I think about and say "ever since everyone was over for brunch that day." He taps his chin and says "you guys seemed pretty hot and heavy that night until I interrupted you. What happened after that?"

I get up and pace a little and say "nothing I told her it was good that you interrupted us since we aren't dating we need to keep things professional and not complicate them with sex." Zay gets up and smacks me upside the head. "Dude what the hell?!" I shout rubbing my head. Zay folds his arms and says "for once in this friendship I know what it feels like to be the superior one." I look at him weirdly and say "okay what are you talking about?" He groans and says "seriously? It's a good thing you're pretty because you aren't to bright."

I shake my head and say "dude I am more than a pretty face." He chuckles and says "no I'm pretty sure you're just a pretty face." I shake my head and say "I'll have you know I'm a Greek god." He laughs and says "and I'll have you know Greek.. hold up are we really arguing about your looks?" I nod my head and Zay says "oh my god. Okay back on the issue Riley is upset because you basically told her you don't want to sleep with her and you're only with her because you're pretending to fake date." I shake my head and say "no I don't think that's why she is upset. It must be something else."

Zay pats me on the shoulder and says "dude you're so in love with this girl your brain has turned into mush." I throw the pillow at him and say "i don't turn to mush." He chuckles and throws the pillow back and says "but you admit you love her." I rub my neck and call Riley. "Hey this is Riley leave a message." I sigh and hang up. "Dude just go over there and tell her you love her and want to father her babies." I give him a look and say "I can't do that but I think I know a way to get her to forgive me."

I stand in front of the Matthews apartment and shake my hands and say "come on Lucas just knock and ask them." I knock on my head and then the door. "Mr. Friar to what do we owe the pleasure? Riley isn't here you know?" Mr. Matthews says. I smile and rub my neck and say "I'm not here to see her." "Auggie isn't here either." I chuckle and Mrs. Matthews says "Cory lets him in. Hello Lucas." I hug her and say "morning topanga."

"Would you like something to drink Lucas?" Topanga asks. I shake my head and Mr. Matthews says "so Lucas what can we do for you?" I pace a little and say "I would like your permission to date your daughter." They share a look and Mr. Matthews laughs and says "no." "Cory!" Topanga shouts. She smiles at me and says "Lucas that's very sweet you would ask our permission but isn't it a little to late since you're already involved with our daughter?"

i nod and say "no I don't think I've missed my chance I'm just hoping you say yes." She smiles at me and Mr. Matthews says "no!" And walks off. "Pay no attention to him he's been like that his whole life. But my answer is yes. You have my permission." I smile and hug her "I appreciate it topanga but I know it would mean the world to Riley and myself if Mr. Matthews gave me his permission too."

Riley pov

"Maya I need to get away. Can I come stay at your place?" I asks her as I wipe down the counter at the bakery. She chuckles and says "riles just tell the boy you love him and you want to date for real and not pretend anymore." I shake my head and say "Maya he told me the other night he wanted to keep things professional I don't think telling him I love him is going to make this situation any better." She shakes her head and says "yes it will he'll tell you he loves you and then you guys can get married and live happily ever after.

I laugh and say "watching romance movies while Josh is away again huh?" She sighs and says "well he always leaves when I need some loving so I watch princess bride because Wesley never leaves." I giggle and say "ever the romantic." "Talking about me?" We turn and see Charlie enter the bakery smiling. "No if I said something idiotic then you know I'm talking about you." Maya chuckles and Charlie says "oh Riley always hiding your love for me behind sarcasm. Does the boyfriend know you still love me?" I gag and say "haven't we gone through this I don't love you now what do you want?"

He sits on the stool next to Maya and says "a banana smoothie please minus your special ingredient." "What's the ingredient?" Maya asks. I smile and say "I spit in it." She chokes on her muffin and says "riles you spit in the smoothies?" I shake my head and say "no peaches I only did it the one time and I took pleasure in it to." I smile at Charlie and hand him his drink. He takes a sip and says "well I thank you for not spitting in it." He hands me his money and I say "don't thank me just yet." He stops drinking it and says "well seeing as Riley may have poisoned me I wanted to know if you guys were going to come to the cabin with us next month?"

I look at Maya and say "I don't know I'll let you know. But will it matter when you are dead?" He chuckles and says "see you guys later." I stick my tongue out at him and say "geez that man irks me." Maya laughs and says "you seriously spit in his smoothie?" I lean on the counter and say "it was only the one time after he cheated. I thought it was justified. Mom on the other hand band me after that." We start laughing and I see Lucas walking down the stairs. "Crap! Peaches come over here."

I bend down behind the counter and Maya looks at me weirdly. "What are you doing?" She asks bending down. "No he'll see me. Pretend I'm not here." She was about to say something when Lucas walks in and she laughs. "Hey huckleberry." I hear him sit on the stool and say "I thought Riley was working in here today?" Maya shakes her head and says "nope haven't seen her why?" He sighs and says "her mom told me she was helping out today." "Talking to her mom huh?" Maya kicks me and I yelp.

"What was that?" Lucas asks. Maya sips her drink and shrugs "old building." "Well can I get a strawberry smoothie since I'm here?" Maya laughs and says "I don't work here Bucky mcboing boing." She walks from behind the counter and I hear her sit down. "If you don't work here why were you behind the counter?" He asks. "Ranger Rick what is with the third degree huh? I got to go." I hear her walking to the door and she stops and says "bye riles call me later." I shake my head and say "okay peaches."

Lucas looks over the counter and says "Riley? Have you been down there this whole time?" I sigh and stand up saying "would you believe me if I said no?" He smiles and grabs my hand and says "I believe you." I look at him and smile saying "liar." He chuckles and says "okay fine. So why are you avoiding me then?" I stop smiling and say "I'm not avoiding you." He squints his eyes and says "liar." I laugh and say "okay so maybe I am just a bit." He frowns and says "can I ask why?" I sit next to him and shrug. "Your going to think I'm silly if I tell you." I say.

He scoots closer and says "nothing you do is silly to me. You can tell me." I bow my head and say "I'm embarrassed cause I was going to throw myself at you but I know you want to keep things professional and not ruin anything." I feel my cheeks heat up and look at Lucas. He was biting his lip and nodding I hit him saying "you said you wouldn't think it was funny." He chuckles and says "I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the situation and the fact that Zay is the superior one in our friendship." I look at him weirdly and he says "never mind."

I get up and walk behind the counter and say "you still want that smoothie?" He turns towards me and says "actually I want something that isn't on the menu." I look at him and lean on the counter and say "oh yeah and what is that?" He leans towards me and whispers "a date." I pull back and say "what?" He chuckles and walks towards me putting his arms around my waist. "You heard me Matthews. A date where we get dressed up and wear nice clothes and go to a fancy restaurant and eat." I giggle and say "I know what a date is smart ass I meant are you asking me out?"

He nods his head and says "I believe I am jellybean." I smile and put my arms around his neck and say "oh I might have to check my schedule I'm a hot commodity I mean I had plans to watch the princess bride with Maya tonight." He smiles and says "come on buttercup go out with me instead." I giggle and say "oh Friar you drive a hard bargain so I guess my answer is yes. I'll go out with you. I'm helping Maya later so I'll meet you at the restaurant?" He kisses my cheek and says "as you wish." I blush and say "first the back up plan and now princess bride? Friar you're on fire with the chick flicks."

He turns red and was going to say something when his phone rings. "This is that vet. I'll see you tonight." He kisses my cheek again and steps outside to answer his phone. Later that night I look at myself in Maya's mirror and fix my hair. "Told you he loves you too." Maya says from the doorway. I stick my tongue out at her and say "he just asked me to dinner Maya not to marry him." She shakes her head and says "maybe that's what tonight is all about." I laugh and give her a hug before heading to the restaurant.

"Hi Friar party of two." I tell the hostess she looks at her clipboard and leads me to my table. I look at the time and seen I was a little early. "Would you like something to drink miss?" I order a water and wait for Lucas. Twenty minutes go by and he still wasn't there. "Are we still waiting for the rest of your party or would you like to order?" The waiter says. I shake my head and say "let's give him 10 more minutes." He nods and walks away.

I grab my phone and call him but it goes straight to voicemail. I sigh and look at the time. He was already an hour late. I call the waiter over and asks for the check. He waves me off and says I didn't really order anything. I smile and tip him walking out the restaurant. I look up at the sky and call Maya. "Hey peaches sorry did I wake you? Is it okay if I come over? No he never showed up. Maya I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll see you in a bit."

 **Had to add the princess bride in there. And to the guest who asked about when I update I dont really have a specific day. When I get an idea for a chapter I write it before I forget it and then add it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas pov

"Open this door! I said open this door!" I hear someone banging on the front door and roll over and throw a pillow over my head. "Lucas!" I hear Zay scream. I growl and getting up and say "dude what the..." I see Maya on top of him holding down his arms. "What the hell is going on out here? Zay what did you do?" Maya glares at me and says "oh he didn't do anything but get in my way of killing you!" She gets up and grabs me by my shirt. "You know for a small girl you're surprisingly strong." Zay says rubbing his arms.

"Maya what are you doing? Let go!" I shout. She let's go and stomps on my foot. "Son of... did you have to wear heels?" She sits on the arm of the couch glaring at me and says "oh shut up huckleberry. You're just lucky I don't kill you right now." I frown and say "why would you want to kill me anyway?" She scoffs and folds her arms. "You can't possibly be that stupid ranger rick?" I look at her confused and she shakes her head "you stood up my best friend last night you jerk!" My eyes widen and I cover my face and say "shit! Where is she is she at your house?" I don't wait for an answer I run out the door.

"She isn't there huckleberry and you might want to put some pants on!" Maya shouts from the window. I look down and seen I was only in my boxers and a shirt. "Crap!" I run back inside the apartment and grab some clothes. "Where is she Maya I need to apologize to her." She chuckles and says "oh cowboy you need to do more than that? You need to grovel. Also what happened to your hand?" I look down at my bandage hand and say "I don't want to talk about it. I need to see Riley. Where is she?" Maya sighs and says "she's at the gallery helping to put up her photographs for the exhibit."

I thank her and run out the place to get to Riley with Maya following me.

Riley pov

"Uncle Shawn do you think this one should go over there or leave it here?" I ask looking at the picture on the wall. He walks over and says "Riley what's the matter?" I look at him and say "what do you mean? Nothing is wrong." He chuckles and says "well you asked me that same question about four times and have yet to actually move the picture. So what's up kiddo what's on your mind?" I smile and say "nothing is wrong I think it just jitters from seeing my pictures on the walls like this." I bite my lip and look up at the picture.

"Okay kid I'm gonna go get us some breakfast. You want your usual?" I smile and nod my head. I go back to the table and look for the next picture to hang up. I come across the one of the stars in Texas and stare at it. "I always said you have an eye for capturing amazing things." I look up and smile "Lucy I didn't know you were in town?" I hug her and she laughs and says "well technically I'm not. I thought I would come to town early and surprise my son." I pull back and say "you aren't going to try to set me up with him again are you?"

She waves me off and says "oh honey I wish but it seems like he found his own Riley." I look at her and say "his own Riley?" We sit down and she says "yes he met a girl named Riley his father and I are looking forward to meeting her. My husband actually thought I set you two up and it was you that was dating him." I chuckle and say "well I look forward to meeting him now that I know it won't be because you're trying to set us up." We sit and talk about the upcoming exhibit when Lucas and Maya come running in. "Riley I need to tal... mom?"

We stand and Lucy says "Lucas what are you doing here?" They hug and Lucas never takes his eyes off me. "Well I..." he rubs his neck and Lucy gasps. "Oh is this your Riley?" She hugs both of us and I shake my head and say "I thought you said your son was a doctor?" She giggles and says "oh he is I'm sorry I should have said a vet doctor and not just a doctor doctor. This is amazing wait till Jim hears about this!" She walks off to go call him and I look at Maya and Lucas.

"Maya why did you bring him here?" He walks towards me and I back up. "Bean I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stand you up last night I..." "Jim is over the moon and is getting on the next flight to come see you. He couldn't stop laughing at the fact that all this time I was trying to set you two up and you got together on your own. Eee! I'm just so happy!" She hugs us again and laughs. "We should go have breakfast and talk I want to hear all about how you two met. I want all the juicy details." Maya laughs and Lucy says "I'm so sorry dear here I am gushing about these two and just ignoring you. I'm Lucy Lucas mother."

She holds out her hand and Maya shakes it saying "I'm Maya Riley's aunt." Lucy looks at her weirdly and I say "she's married to my uncle who is around our ages. I told you about him Josh?" She smiles and says "oh yes I remember now. Well it's nice to meet you Maya. If things work out with these two maybe someday you'll be Lucas aunt too." Lucas groans and says "mom!" Maya and Lucy giggle and she says "I have no doubt about it." "Well I got you your blueberry muffin but they didn't have anymore whipped cream so your coffee doesn't have any." Shawn says walking back in.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Maya asks. "I was helping Riley with her pictures. Did you come to help?" Maya shakes her head and says "I'll take the coffee and muffin I think riles is going out for breakfast. Right Riley?" Everyone looks at me and I smile and say "I am." Lucy claps her hands together and links her arm with Lucas as they walk out ahead of me. "Maya why?" I say walking with her to the door. She smiles and says "Riley talk to him and if I didn't know any better I would say the universe wants you two together. So don't fight the universe riles." I hug her and head out to the cab with the Friars.

"Well this is my mom's bakery they have amazing pastries and she added breakfast to the menu too." I say when we get seated at a table. Lucy looks around and says "this place is adorable and looks just like you described it." Lucas looks at us and says "how did you two meet? I thought you weren't in Texas that long?" "Well I wasn't but your mom works at the gallery I went to visit and we instantly clicked and have been emailing ever since."

Lucas pov

"Mom you never said anything about knowing Riley when I talked to you." She smiles and says "well that's because when I tried to ask if your Riley and the Riley I knew were the same person you wouldn't let me talk you kept going on and on about her eyes and smile. I told your father I had to get down here and meet this girl that has my son talking like he is in love." I turn red and I see Riley blushing. "Mom!" I say covering my face. "Oh Luke don't be embarrassed I'm sure Riley knows I'm kidding around and what you feel for her." "If only that were true." I turn and look at Riley and she smiles and looks at my mom and says "oh hey there is my mom."

Topanga comes over to the table and Riley says "mom this is Lucas mom Lucy, Lucy this is my mom topanga." My mom stands up hugging her and says "it's so nice to finally meet you. I have a feeling we are going to be around each other for a very long time." Topanga laughs and says "I feel the same way I even have some cakes for when they finally make it official." "Mom you didn't?" Riley says. Our moms laugh and walk off to the cakes. I turn towards Riley and say "Riley I need to apologize for what happened last night." She looks at me and says "what happened to your hand?" I look down and say "I don't want to talk about it."

She shakes her head and gets up. "Wait where are you going?" She looks at me and says "I'm not going to sit here and wait for you to actually talk to me when I know you well enough to know you aren't. So when you feel like you want to let me in and talk then you know where to find me." She starts to walk away but comes back and kisses me. When we pull back her eyes are still closed and I whisper "what was that for?" She looks at me and says "our moms are watching." She walks over to them and says something and then leaves.

After breakfast I take my mom to her hotel room. "So what's wrong Lucas?" I look at her and say "nothing is wrong why do you ask?" She walks over and looks at me and taps her foot. I sigh and say "Riley and I are in a fight." She taps a little quicker and I say "it's my fault I kind of stood her up for our date last night." She stops tapping and puts her hands on her hips and says "Lucas Joseph Friar I hope you apologized to her? Why did you not show up and what is going on with your hand?" I put my hand behind my back and she pulls me by the ear and sits me down.

She unwraps my hand and sees my bruised knuckles and says "explain right now or so help me I'll put you over my knee." I sigh and say "I got into a fight with a tree." She rubs her head and grabs the first aid kit she carries with her. "How's the tree looking? She says cleaning my hand. I chuckle and say "it's still there a little busted but still there." She looks at me and says "like you?" She wraps my hand and I lay down on her bed. "So you want to tell me why you decided to pick a fight with a tree and stand up my future daughter in law?"

I start smiling and look at her she shakes her head and says "so you going to tell me or should I just put you over my knee?" I sit up chuckling and say "no offense mom but I think I owe it to Riley to tell her first." She smiles and walks up and slaps me upside the head. "Ow! Why does everyone do that?" She cups my cheek and says "cause you let the little devil on your shoulder put negative thoughts in that head of yours. Now go apologize to my future daughter." I kiss her cheek and pull out my phone walking to the elevator.

"Hey it's me. No I haven't apologized yet. Yes if I don't you can kill me right after my mom does. Okay Maya stop har hurring I need your help do you think you can get Riley out the apartment for the day? Don't worry about Zay I'm going to ask Farkle if he can hang out with him today. Maya stop asking questions just can you or not? It's important. You can okay I'll let you know when I'm done. Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

Riley pov

"Hello niece!" Maya says cheerfully walking in the apartment. I roll my eyes and say "not in the mood Penelope." She smiles and sits on the couch and says "okay feisty pants what's wrong?" "Nothing that a nice hot bath couldn't fix." I tell her grabbing a water. She smiles and says "how about before that we have a girls day?" Zay walks out the guest room and says "oo a girls day I'm down." Maya glares at him and says "aren't you supposed to be hanging with the geniuses?" He looks at her weirdly and I say "why would you think that Maya?" She looks between us and shrugs "I just thought since ranger rick wasn't here Zay would want to hang with other people."

I look at her curiously and say "what are you up to Maya?" She laughs and says "Moi? I'm not up to anything I just thought it would be nice to spend time with my best friend/niece but if you want to sit at home in the bath and wallow then fine. I'll head home." She slowly makes her way to the door and I look at Zay and say "fine but let me get changed first." Maya claps her hands together and pulls out her phone. "Who are you texting peaches?" She looks up and says "I'm texting josh that I might not hear my phone since we're having a girls/Zay day." She gestures to Zay and he says "oh today I'm one of the girls. I think it's time I get inside the mind of the female population."

We head to the mall and stop off at the first clothes store we seen. "Here riles this dress would look gorgeous on you." Maya says handing me a purple dress. I go try it on and show her and Zay. "Didn't I tell ya? Gorgeous." Maya says smiling nudging Zay. I blush and go to change when Maya grabs my clothes and takes the tag off my dress. "Maya what are you doing? I need to change!" I shout trying to grab my clothes back. "Honey trust me you need this plus I already bought the dress." My eyes widen and I say you didn't?" She smiles and nods her head.

"Wow you girls sure do know how to treat a fella." Zay says while the girl sticks cucumbers on his eyes and goes to work on his hands and feet. Maya and I laugh and say "I thought you were one of the girls today Zay?" He smiles and says "oh if this is how y'all treat yo self I just may be a girl for this." Maya chuckles and says "Zay you don't have to be a girl to treat yourself hell I make Josh do this at least once a month. Helps to relieve the stress." "I knew Josh like this stuff." I say laughing. Maya smiles and says "we should do this for his birthday next week. I still haven't figured out what to do."

"Okay cowboy we went to four clothes stores and got mani pedi I think it's only fair we go to a store you like." Maya tells Zay once we walk out the store. "Zay Zay Isaiah!" I snap at him. "Huh what? Sorry yeah that sounds fun." Maya and I exchanged a look and laugh. "Okay Zay what's going on?" He points over to the food court where we see a girl sitting down. "Ooo who's she?" Maya asks poking Zay. "That's Vanessa. She moved out here last year and took my heart with her." Maya and I squeal and I say "aww Zay you came for the girl?" He blushes and Maya laughs and says "damn it now I owe Josh $10 I bet you came here for huckleberry." Zay gives her a look and says "oh please Lucas couldn't handle me and besides his heart belongs to another brunette with big brown eyes." He looks at me and I turn red.

"Okay so are you going to talk to that girl?" I say changing the subject. He shakes his head and sits down on the little bench near the wall. "Why not?" Maya asks as we sit with him. "She would never go for a goofy guy like me. I offered her a house and ice cream and she still turned me down. Vanessa!" He cries out. Maya and I look at each other and nod our heads. "Okay Zay let's go." "Where are we going?" We link arms and I say "Zay we are going to make you over and win you Vanessa's heart." He smiles and says "thank you girls." Once we made him over we seen Vanessa still in the food court.

"okay go sit at a table in front or near her so she sees you and riles and I will handle the rest." Maya says as we fix his shirt and hair. He takes a deep breath and walks over there. "Okay Riley you ready?" I look at her and nod my head. We walk over and wait for her to notice him. She finally does and Maya goes and sits next to him. "this is my friend Maya." Zay says. Maya looks at him and say "you did not just introduce your girlfriend as your friend." "What?" He says. "Isaiah Earl Babineaux the next time you introduce your girlfriend as your friend we are through. Do you hear me?" Zay looks confused and says "I mean, I hear you but I..I.." Maya interrupts him and says "put your arm around me! Twirl my hair. Call me honey nugget." Zay twirls her hair and says "hi honey nugget." Maya smiles and says "hi hunkalicious."

Vanessa looks at them and says "A little possessive, no?" Maya shakes her head and says "well the good ones, you don't let get away, know what I mean? With all the girls chasing him around New York you have to swoop right in or he'll be gone. I said you have to swoop right in or he'll be gone!" I laugh and put our bags down and walk over "Isaiah Hank Babineaux!" He shakes his head saying "no." "I don't care. I only care that you don't let Maya get her hooks in you. When you know you're mine." Zay looks at Vanessa and says "this is my friend Riley." Maya looks at me and says "Now how do you like it when he calls you a friend, Riley? I smile and say "I like it."

Maya shakes her head and says "no you don't like." "I do not like it when you call me just friend." "Well what would you like me to call you?" He asks. I sit up smiling and say "cotton candy face." Maya bites her lips and says "good girl I know that was hard." Vanessa looks at zay and says " is it possible I've misjudged you?" I look at her and say "It's possible, Vanessa." She looks at me and says " How do you know my name?" "Um.." Maya and I exchanged a look and say together "Too much, too much, too much!" And take off.

We grab our bags and hear Vanessa call back Zay. He walks over and they talk and we see Zay grab her and kiss her. She pulls back and slaps him and smiles and kisses him again. Maya and I look shocked and watch as they walk away hand in hand. We make our way home and I say "well I did not see that coming?" Maya laughs and says "I know who knew she would still go with him." I giggle and put my bags down to open up my door. "Thanks peaches I need this." She smiles and says "trust honey it's not over yet." I look at her confused and the front door opens. And I gasps.

Lucas pov

"Hi." I tell her holding a bouquet of roses and tulips. She puts her bags down and says "Hi." I smile and walk towards her saying "Hi." Maya groans and says "talk to each other already. Bye riles." I chuckle as she closes the door. "What is all this Luke?" Riley says looking around the apartment filled with roses and tulips. I hand her the flowers and say "my apology slash do over date night. I just hope Zay doesn't show up." I watch her laugh and she says "oh I don't think we will hear from Zay for awhile." My eyes widen and I say "oh god what did he do?" She takes off her shoes and says "he found Vanessa." I smile and say "I figured he find her eventually."

"So.. you look amazing by the way." I tell her rubbing my neck. She looks at me and starts laughing. "What?" She shakes her head walking into the kitchen and puts the flowers in water. "It's nothing. It's just.. you asked Maya to get me out the house didn't you?" I turn red and grin saying "she told you that?" She shakes her head and says "no but I know Maya and she loves playing Cupid." I smile and walk towards her she looks at my bandage hand and frowns.

"Don't." I say grabbing her hand and leading her to the table. "Don't what?" She says. "Don't let what happened yesterday ruin today or tonight." I kiss her hand and she smiles. "I see the bandage is new did you tell your mom what happened?" I shake my head smiling "no I told her I owe it to tell you first." She props her hands on the table and rest her head on them. "Okay I'm ready to listen Friar." I chuckle and stand up. I look at her and clear my throat and sit back down.

"You know how I got that call from the vet I'd been waiting to hear from?" She nods her head and I go on. "Well he was calling to tell me that he wasn't going to sell his practice to me anymore." She grabs my hand and squeezes it. "He told me that he was in the beginning but seeing how I got arrested didn't exactly help win my case of keeping his practice a family one with no trouble. After that I saw red and let the little demon on my shoulder fill my head with bad things so I got into a fight with a tree and turned off my phone."

Riley gets up and sits on my lap. She sighs and says "why couldn't you tell me that last night or even this morning?" I bow my head and say "because I was embarrassed I was really looking forward to our date and then I get that phone call and..." "and what?" She asks tilting her head at me. I look at her and say "and it just proved that maybe I'm not good enough for you." She looks at me and slaps me in the back of the head. "Ow! Seriously why do people keep doing that?! I'm going to get brain damage." Riley laughs and cups my face and says "maybe we do it because you need some sense slapped into you. And we can figure out a way to get that vet to change his mind if need be my mom can scare him." I look at her and she says "kidding."

I chuckle and say "thank yo.." she shakes her head and says "I'm not finished Friar. Didn't I tell you already that let me be the judge of the book that is you? You can't make decisions on your own about how I feel unless you actually know those are my feelings. So unless you want me to follow you around the rest of your life and slap you upside the head I will." I smile and cup her face and kiss her.

"Actually that I wouldn't mind." She blushes and starts smiling and I kiss her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Riley pov

"Riley Matthews or should I say cotton candy face?" Zay says walking into the bakery. I smile and say "well hello there Zay I didn't think I would see you so soon?" He grins and hugs me. "Well technically you don't see me. I'm just getting some breakfast for me and my girlfriend." I pull back and say "yay! You guys are together? Congrats." He chuckles and says "yeah and I owe it all to you and Maya. Vanessa didn't know I was in town and she told me she missed me. Can you believe it she missed me?!" I smile and hug him again. "Zay I'm so happy for you!" "Hey hands off babineaux." We look to the door and see Lucas standing there staring at us.

"Haha Luke I'm just grabbing some coffee and pastries for me and my girl. I got a girl now!" Zay says. I smile and Lucas congratulates him. Lucas walks towards me and says "you got up early this morning. Trying to bring me breakfast in bed?" I giggle and say "actually I got hungry so I came down here to get myself breakfast but I could have brought you my leftovers." He shakes his head and says "funny jellybean." I pat his cheek and say "I know gummy bear." Zay watches us and says "you guys are so adorable I hope Vanessa and I can get to where you to are." Lucas sits down on the couch and pulls me onto his lap and says "oh this one here is special that's why." I blush and tell Zay "yeah and Luke here is really special." I cross my eyes at Zay making him chuckle.

Lucas shakes his head and starts tickling me. "Okay I'm outta here before you two start staring into each other's stupid eyes." Lucas chuckles and says "funny Isaiah don't act like you won't be doing that with Vanessa." Zay blushes and I giggle and say "I got to tell Maya our little boy is all grown up now." He smiles shaking his head and gets up. I look at Lucas and then look down at his hand. "Hold on there Zay I'll walk you out." He looks at me weirdly and shrugs. I kiss Lucas on the cheek and walk out with Zay. "Hey do you know the name of that vet Lucas met with?" He looks in the window at Lucas and then smiles looking at me. "As a matter of fact I do. I'll text you the info." I hug him and walk back inside.

"What was all that about?" Lucas asks when I walk back in. I shrug and say "just giving him some more girl advice. So what time does your dad get in?" He groans and says "in like three hours and my mom is already with your mom preparing dinner." I smile and say "good that gives me time to fix something." He looks at me and says "fix what? My breakfast perhaps?" I slap his arm and say "if I was a wife in the fifties then yes but not that. Also you have two legs get your cute butt up friar and get yourself something." He chuckles standing up and says "Matthews my butt is more than cute it's magnificent." I look at him weirdly and laugh leaning back on the couch. "Whatever you say big head." He stands behind me and says "oh I know so." And kisses me before walking to the counter.

"Here you go riles." Maya says walking into the bakery. "Thank you peaches. You brought the blue one right?" She sighs and says "yes Riley you told me ten times and sent four texts I got the blue one. Why do you need your suit anyway?" We head to the office and I start changing. "Well I'm going to see a vet about his clinic and I need to look professional." Maya looks at me curiously and says "why couldn't you get dressed at home you didn't want to tell huckleberry?" I shake my head and say "no he would tell me it's a loss cause but I don't think it is. If I can talk to that vet and make him see Lucas the way I do then he would sell it to him." Maya starts grinning and I laugh and say what.

"Oh nothing it's just how do you see him Riley? As a future husband the father of your children the love of your life perhaps?" My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks heat up so I say "it's not about that it's about making something right." Maya nods her head and says "okay I'll leave it but you know you didn't deny it." I look at her and say "shouldn't you be getting ready for your husband to come home tomorrow?" She smiles and says "oh I am and I can tell him he is going to have another nephew soon, Mrs. Friar will be so excited."

I stand in the waiting room of the vet office and bite my lip. "Okay Riley you can do this. Just be yourself." "Mrs. Friar, Mr. Jones will see you now." The receptionist says. I turn red and stutter "oh I'm not.. I mean.." she looks at me weirdly and I smile and tuck my hair behind my ear and walk in.

Lucas pov

"Mom mom can you stop my hair is fine." I say pushing her hands down. My dad chuckles and says "Lucy leave the boy's hair alone you should be worried about that food on his face." We walk on the elevator and my mom licks her napkin trying to wipe my face. "Ugh! Mom that is gross! I don't want to go in there smelling like your spit." I cover my face and she smacks my hand trying to get it. "Dad come on tell her stop?" He chuckles in the corner and I shake my head. "There's nothing on my face is there?" He shakes his head and my mom starts wiping my face just as the elevator doors open revealing Riley.

"Well hello Friar family." She says smiling with her arms behind her back. I stand there smiling and looking at her. My mom stops and goes to hug Riley and my dad pats me on my shoulder and says "close your mouth son." He walks out and my mom introduces him to her. "Nice to meet you Mr. Friar." Riley says. My dad waves her off and hugs her saying "sweetheart you can call me jimmy."

Riley walks up to me and tilts her head and says "hey gummy bear you gonna join us or what?" She grabs my hand and we walk inside the apartment. "On a scale from one to crazy how bad do you think this dinner is going to be?" I tell her she laughs and my dad turns around and says "oh it can't be as bad as you having bathroom sex the night you met her parents." I turn red and Riley and my dad start laughing. "Oh my god I need to find a rock to go hide under." Riley pats my cheek and links arms with my dad and says "I like Jimmy."

"Lucy Jimmy these are my parents Cory and Topanga Matthews." Riley says. "Nice to meet you jimmy I can see where Lucas gets his looks from." Topanga says. My dad chuckles and says "oh I can't take credit that's all his mother although when he was little he looked like a dried raisin that I would have to take credit for since that's how I looked." I shake my head and he says "I brought baby pictures if you would like to see?" Mr. Matthews speaks first and says "I would no human should be as good looking as him."

"Everything looks delicious mom. You and Lucy must have been in the kitchen the whole day. I'm gonna need the recipes." Riley tells them taking a bite of her food. My mom smiles at her and says "of course but I'll have you know some of them are family secrets." Riley looks at her and says "oh." Topanga and my mom start laughing and she grabs Riley hand and says "dear I'm teasing of course I'll give you the recipes we are going to be family." "Hopefully soon. I like to start playing with my grandchildren." Topanga adds. "What? Grandkids?!" Mr. Matthews shouts grabbing his chest. Topanga pats his cheek and says "Cory pace yourself it's still early in the dinner to have our guest freaking out." "Yeah dad wait till at least dessert." Riley adds smiling.

"Well I hope you guys don't mind if I unbutton my pants that dinner was amazing!" My dad says leaning back in his chair. "Dad come on." I say turning red. Riley touches my arm and says "it's okay jimmy my dad does the same thing except he doesn't asks." She gestures to him and we see him licking his fingers with his pants undone. "Well something's just can't be unseen." I say shivering. Riley giggles and leans on my arm. I kiss her head and see my dad watching us. "So Riley I hear you like to tip cows?" He asks. Riley looks at him and says "yes sir I do. I hope I didn't scare bertha to much?" He chuckles and says "aw heck she loved it. Cletus talks about the cow tipping angel every full moon. If we didn't know it was you we would have sworn he really did see an angel."

"Riley you tipped someone's cow? How do you even know how to do that?" Her dad asks. Riley looks at him and says "well it's not hard if you know how to plant your feet. Also word to the wise don't wear a dress while you do it." Her dad looks at her in horror and points at me and says "you did this?" I hold up my hands and say "sorry sir I wasn't there for that." "Daddy leave Luke alone I wanted to experience something new in Texas and I did. It's not like I tipped Lucas." I cover my face and her dad grabs his chest and falls over.

Riley gets up clearing plates and says "who's ready for dessert?" Her dad holds up his hand and my dad starts laughing. "You got a good one there Lucas." I shake my head and Riley winks at me. "Well dinner was amazing and this dessert is heavenly. Who made it?" my dad asks reaching for another piece of apple pie. "Jimmy you don't need another piece." My mom says smacking his hand. Topanga does the same when Mr. Matthews tries reaching for it. "Come on!" They say together. "Thank you jimmy I made the pie at my mom's bakery." Riley says. "You bake you tip cows and you're beautiful what can't you do?" He asks.

Riley shrugs and says "I can't whistle very well." Everyone starts laughing. "Well is it to soon to talk about you two getting married?" My mom asks. I look at Riley and see her blushing. "Well if they do I think they should have it at the ranch." My mom says . Topanga gets up and grabs a notebook. "Oh boy." Riley mumbles. "I think it should be around Christmas time or maybe before? What about kids where would they live?" Riley shakes her head and says "I think we should live here and summer in Texas what about you bear?" I look at her and she smiles and I knew what she wanted.

"Oh yes I think that's wonderful. But once our careers really take off we won't have time for the children so the nanny will have to take them everywhere. Also I think we should live somewhere foreign maybe Paris?" Riley gasps and says "yes! I always wanted to go there! And wouldn't the children sound so darling with little British accents? They could eat crossiants and call us mama and papa." I kiss her hand and smack the table. "It's settled we marry Christmas Day and leave for Paris the following month." Riley gets up and sits on my lap hugging me and says "also I want to be married in vegas by an Elvis impersonator wearing a tux and you in a dress." I hold in my laugh when I hear our moms gasp in horror.

"okay no daughter of mine is getting married that way." Topanga says. My mom shakes her head and says "Lucas are you trying to break our hearts?" I look at Riley and we start laughing and I say "no but can we cease and desist the marriage talk until it actually happens?" They pout but agree. We clear up and get ready to leave when my dad pulls me aside. "Here." He says putting a little box in my hand. I open it and he says "they were your grandmothers. I know she would want you to have them." "Dad I can't take this I mean Riley and I..." he closes it and says "son I know when someone is in love and you my boy are in love and so is she." I look over at her and she smiles. "Take a leap of faith son. They don't make girls like her anymore." I chuckle and hug him.

When we get back home Riley giggles and says "well that was a very weird and interesting dinner." She takes off her shoes and twirls. "Yeah I thought your dad was going to really have a heart attack when our moms started talking about marriage." She chuckles and says "yeah crazy right? Well I can't wait to see what happens next." She walks into the bedroom and I pull out the box opening it and say "yeah me too."


	15. Chapter 15

Riley pov

"Riley quit moving or I'm going to poke you!" Maya yells at me as she fixes my dress. I smile and say "peaches what did I tell you." She looks up at me and says "Riley I'm not going to call you that." I laugh and say "oh come on it's fun. Also where is my servant with my ice cold beverage?" Josh walks in with the smoothies and says "last time I checked it was my birthday coming up why am I playing butler for you Riley?" I gesture him to come closer with the drinks and sip mine and say "well because I'm a princess and you will address me as such." He puts the drinks down and kisses Maya's cheek and says "Maya love of my life how much would it take for you to just stick Riley with one of those pins?" Maya laughs and I gasps.

"That's it's off with your head Joshua Matthews I shall send you to the dungeon." He chuckles and walks into the kitchen. I see Lucas walking into the apartment and say "ah here comes my lovable court jester what news do you bring from the outside world?" He smiles and Maya says "huckleberry I swear if you encourage her with this?" He pats her head and walks up to me and bows saying "my dearest princess I bring you no news but alas I bring you chocolate cake." He holds up the bag and I giggle and say "good jester I shall reward you for this gesture and make you a knight. Kneel before me." He does and Maya shakes her head.

I whisper to Maya "bring me my sword." She looks at me weirdly and says "Riley you don't own a sword." I groan and say "we'll hand me something. I can't make Lucas a knight with my hand what kind of princess would I be?" Josh comes back into the living room and says "a fake one." Maya laughs and hands me the broom. "A broom Maya?" She shrugs and I turn back to Lucas. "Now for your noble quest into the land of baked goods and bringing me cake I shall hence forth call you sir Lucas bringer of cake." I touch the broom to his shoulders and he stands. He grabs my hand and kisses it saying "thank you princess I shall not let you down."

I blush and Maya and josh both say "bleh!" I stick out my tongue and say "just jealous." Lucas chuckles and says "okay princess why are you wearing this?" I smile and say "well I may have signed us up to help at this medieval festival in the park and I'm supposed to look like royalty." He looks at me and then lifts his eyebrows. "What do you mean we?" Maya chuckles and says "wish you didn't play along now don't ya huckleberry?" He glares at her and then looks back at me. I smile and put my arms around his neck giving him my puppy dog eyes. He closes his eyes and says "bean you know I can't resist those eyes of yours."

I smile and kiss along his jawline and whisper "please gummy bear." He gulps and shakes his head and says "you fight dirty Matthews." I kiss him and say "thank you." I pull away and start twirling and giggling. "She pull out the puppy dog eyes on ya didn't she?" I stop twirling and nod my head smiling at Maya. "Okay I'll do it but I'm not going to wear anything embarrassing am I?" Lucas asks me. I bite my lip and shake my head.

Lucas pov

"I can't believe I let her talk me into this." I say looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Hey Lucas can I..." Zay comes in and sees me and falls to the floor laughing. I throw a pillow at him and say "dude knock it off or I'll kick your ass." He stops and says "you know you would sound more threatening if you weren't dressed like a medieval clown with tights." I groan and say "I know." I lay down on the bed and Zay says "why are you dressed like that anyway?" I look at him and say "Riley. She pulled her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. It didn't help that she started kissing along my jaw."

Zay chuckles and says "so you were thinking with your other brain then huh?" I grimace and say "dude that's gross. So what's up?" He leans against the wall and says "I need to borrow a shirt like a really nice shirt." I look at him weirdly and say "check my drawer." He goes to it and says "whoa what is this?" I look and see him holding the ring my dad gave me. I jump up snatching it and putting it back. "Dude you're gonna propose to her?" He asks with wide eyes. I shake my head and say "no I'm not." He looks confused and says "if you aren't why do you have a ring hidden in a drawer?" I sigh and say "my dad gave it to me after we had that family dinner. He claims Riley and I are in love with each other."

Zay starts laughing and I say what. "Dude it's pretty obvious to everyone who is around you two that you're in love. Why can't you both just admit it already?" I sit on the bed and say "because we aren't Zay. I don't know how she feels. This could all still be pretend for her. If I admit that it's real than it ruins everything." Zay sits next to me and pats my shoulder and says "dude I don't think either one of you were ever pretending. I'm pretty sure it's been real for both of you since the moment you met." He gets up grabbing the shirt and says "before you assume maybe talk to her. Cause I can guarantee she feels the same way for you. You both are just stubborn."

I walk out the apartment door and see a flash of light. "Please tell me that wasn't a picture of me?" I hear Riley giggle and say "aw come on you look adorable. Now turn around so I can get a front picture." I turn around and cross my eyes at her. "A jester in his natural habitat." I shake my head and say "funny why am I a jester why couldn't I have been a prince or a king?" I look at her and seen she was biting her lip. "You did this on purpose didn't you?" She tries to hold in her laugh and shakes her head. I walk up to her and say "that is cold jelly bean."

We make our way to the park and she says "see a lot of people are dressed just like you so don't be so shy friar." I give her a look and she takes another picture of me. "Might not want to waste your film." We turn around and see Maya and Josh walking towards us. "Oh god you're going to tease me mercilessly aren't you?" I asks Maya. She just smiles and says "let's play today by ear shall we huckleberry." Josh chuckles and pats me on the shoulder and walks away with Maya.

"Come on it won't be that bad I promise." Riley tells me grabbing my hand. I intertwine our hands and smile at her. "Okay but if I only get laughed at today you buy me dinner Matthews." I say jokingly. She smiles and says "as you wish." "Okay Lucas you will be over here. Do you know how to juggle?" A guy dressed as half a horse asks me. I nod my head and he smiles hugging me saying "finally a jester that actually knows how to juggle." I give him a half smile and he hands me the balls. "Hey Jeff this jester actually knows how to juggle!" He shouts to the other half of the horse who was talking to Riley. I see her look my way and smile.

"Hello Lucas." I look down and see Farkle and Smackle standing next to me. "Go ahead let it out." I tell them. Smackle just pulls out her phone taking a picture and says "who knew jester could be so hot?" She starts fanning herself and Farkle shakes his head and says "Smackle!" I chuckle and say "thank you Smackle you look nice today." Smackle turns Farkle head and says "Lucas not in front of my husband." Farkle groans and I start laughing. "Hey where's Riley?" He asks. I nod my head in her direction and say "there's my princess right there." Farkle and Smackle both start grinning and I say what.

Smackle says "you don't even realize what you just said do you?" I shake my head and say "I said there goes the princess right there." They exchanged a look and Farkle says "no you said there goes my princess." I turn red and drop the balls I was juggling. "Oh you must of misheard me." I say bending down and picking up the balls. They laugh and Farkle says "if you say so Lucas. See you later." They walk off and I look over at Riley.

"hey Lucas how would you like to be a prince?" Riley ask walking towards me. I stop juggling and say "I would say I would buy you anything you wanted." She smiles and says "I was hoping you say that. Come with me." We walk over to a tent and she tells me that one of the princes never showed up." "Will this outfit even fit me?" She looks at it and then me and says "actually it would. Here hurry up. We have to dance in 20 minutes." She starts to walk out and I grab her hand and say "hold on dance?" She smiles and says "yes. Don't worry it's a simple dance easy to pick up. Now hurry sir Lucas."

I walk out the tent and someone whistles at me. I look and see Zay sitting next to Riley and Vanessa. "Haha Zay." He chuckles and says "what happened to the clown fit I really liked that one?" I ignore him and hug Vanessa. "Hey V long time?" She smiles and says "yes it has. Also I met your other half over here and she is just lovely." I look at Riley and smile. "Dude go back and try on the other outfit I want to make that my wallpaper." Zay says. Riley gets up and pinches him. "Knock it off Babineaux or I'll show Vanessa the photos I have of you." He looks at her and she raises her eyebrow. "You wouldn't?" She puts her arm around me and says "maybe I will if you don't stop making fun of Lucas."

Vanessa laughs and says "I think you should show me anyways." Riley and her link arms and Riley smiles and says "oh I'll make you copies." Zay nudges me and says "cotton candy face is mean." I laugh and throw my arm around his shoulder. "Hey sir Lucas you ready to dance?" Riley smiles and holds out her hand and I shake my head and say "I'm gonna make a fool of myself." She puts her arms around my neck and says "maybe we should go get the jester outfit then." My eyes widen and she giggles.

We get on the dance floor with the other princesses and princes. They start dancing and Riley laughs and says "see a simple waltz. Come on sir Lucas ready to wow me on the dance floor?" I smile and take her hand and twirl her around. She giggles and I pull her close. "See you can dance without knowing the steps." I spin her and say "I guess I do." "You just have to have the right partner friar. Stick with me kid." I look at her weirdly and she giggles.

"Okay everyone at this time you can join our royal court on the dance floor." The dj says. He starts to play Christina Perri "Arms" Riley starts singing along and josh and Maya join us along with Vanessa and Zay. "Switch partners." Riley yells. I watch as she goes to dance with Zay and then with Josh. I walk over to her and bow and say "princess Riley may I have this dance?" She giggles curtsying and says "you may if you brought me more cake." I take her hand and say "oh sorry left it on my white horse." She shakes her head and says "what am I ever going to do with you?" I dip her and realized something.

I was in love with Riley Matthews.


	16. Chapter 16

Riley pov

"Jellybean jellybean." I roll over and swat at the air. Lucas starts laughing and I say "gummy bear I'm sleeping." He rubs my arm making me shiver. I open my eyes and smile at him. "So should I just take your breakfast back then if you are sleeping still?" He chuckles as I jump up and lean against the headboard holding out my hands. I take a bite and moan. "So what did I do to deserve this special treatment?" I say in between bites. He sit on the edge of the bed and wipes the crumb from my lip and says "nothing I just thought I make you breakfast. Is that alright?" I smile at how he looked so nervous and say "of course it is. Thank you."

Once I finish breakfast Lucas lays back down and pulls me towards him. "What cha doing there Friar?" I say giggling. He kisses my cheek and says "let's just spend the day in bed can we?" I turn around and face him running my fingers over his face and say "as much as I would love to do that tonight is Josh's birthday party and I told Maya I would help with last minute shopping." He starts pouting and I smile and say "but if you want we can make out until Maya comes over." His eyes widen and he says "seriously?" I nod my head and he gets on top of me. I start giggling and he stares at me smiling. "What?" I say looking at him. He kisses my nose and says "nothing I just... I really like Riley." I blush and say I really like you too. But if we plan to make out you better hurry." He shakes his head and starts kissing me.

"Well well well breakfast and a show." We turn to the door and see Zay standing there eating a muffin. Lucas groans and I whisper sorry. "Zay you pervert how did you get in here?" I shout. He chuckles and holds a key up. "I don't remember giving you one." He smiles and says "I know it's Maya key she told me come get you two." Lucas starts laughing and I hop up and push Zay out the door and close it. "Fine I'll give you guys five minutes that's all or Maya will kill me." He says knocking on the door. I roll my eyes and jump on top of Lucas.

"Five minutes Friar what cha going to do with them?" He smiles and moves the hair out of my face and says "kiss you for 4 minutes and 30 seconds. I smile and say "well then." "Move it lovebirds we got a lot to do today!" Maya says banging on the door. I growl and tell Lucas "I'm taking her key and locking the window." He chuckles and kisses my cheek and says "sure like you would ever do that to her." I smile and say "your right I'll see you tonight Friar I'll be the girl in the party hat." I kiss his cheek and run to the bathroom to change.

"Maya I've made a decision." I tell her as we look for streamers at the party store. "What decision is that riles?" I smile and say "I'm going to ask Lucas to be my official boyfriend tonight." She looks at me and starts laughing and says "honey I thought you two were already official? You make out like you are. And I want the decision whether you plan to tell him you love him or not?" I roll my eyes and say "one thing at a time peaches. I need to know of what is going on with us is 100% real or we are just really good actors." Maya shakes her head and says "trust me you two are not that good. But good luck to you riles." I smile and say "thanks I'm going to need it."

Lucas pov

"okay explain to me how you became the bartender for this party?" I watch Zay as he mixes drinks for people at the little bar and he says "well I told Maya I use to work at a bar and she thought it would be a good idea also I can ask for tips and offer my sage wisdom." I look at him weird and say "dude here's your first tip. You don't have sage wisdom." I walk away and he shouts "dude that wasn't a tip!" I turn around and say "I know." He chuckles and shakes his head. I see Riley standing off to the side talking to someone and I come up behind her and say. "Excuse me Miss have you seen Riley she told me she would be the girl in a party hat and yet I see no hat."

She turns around and giggles saying "sorry I haven't seen her but do you think she would mind if we went into the closet over there and played 7 minutes in heaven?" My eyes widen and she puts her arm around my neck and I look in her cup. "What are you drinking there?" She looks at it and takes a sip and says "some drink Zay called anything can happen. I needed some liquid courage for what I want to ask you." I look at her and say "what do you want to asks me later?" She puts her finger to my lips and says "shh later let's enjoy the party first."

I kiss her head and take her cup and say "stay with me please?" She smiles and says "as you wish." I chuckle and shake my head. "Hey have you seen Maya?" Josh asks me. I look around and point to where Zay had set up his bar. I turn back to Riley and see her talking with Farkle and smackle so I head to the bar. "Hey you want a cup of anything can happen?" Zay asks pushing one to me. I shake my head and say "no thanks and what's in there? Riley is already feeling it." He grins and says "just about every bit of alcohol we have plus some strawberries." I punch him and say "dude how many cups has she had?" He taps his head and holds up two fingers. I punch him again and walk back to Riley.

"Hey where did she go?" I ask Farkle when I don't see her. He shrugs and I say "how can I lose one girl in an apartment?" I finally spot her talking to a plant. "Oh boy let's go princess." I lift her up and Maya comes over and says "I see her liquid courage turned into drunk Riley." I nod and she says "whatever you do make sure you have a a first aid kit near by. She gets extra clumsy when she is drunk." I chuckle and head next door. "How much further to the house Luke?" She asks sleepily. I smile and say "bean we are here." She smiles and pats my cheek and says "your so amazing thanks for driving me home." I chuckle and put her down on the couch.

I go to the kitchen and grab her a cup of water and walk back seeing that she disappeared again. "Riley where did you go?" I hear her giggling and find her jumping on the bed. I shake my head and say "princess come down your drunk and you are going to hurt yourself and probably throw up too." She stops and motions for me to come towards her. I walk over to the bed and she puts her arms around my neck and says "Luke have I told you how beautiful you are." I chuckle and say "no but I'm nothing compared to you and that gorgeous smile you give me." She giggles and says "you mean this one?" She starts smiling really cheesy and I start laughing at her.

"okay let's get you to bed princess." I say helping her off the bed. She grabs my face and says "I love it when you call me princess it makes me feel special." She takes my hand and starts twirling around. "Luke you know what else I love?" My eyes widen and I say "maybe you should tell me when you aren't drunk." She stops twirling and giggles saying "why?" I rub my neck and say "well I just don't want you to regret anything you say right now about what you love." She looks at me weirdly and says "Lucas you think to much but I was going to say is I love muffins blueberry especially." I shake my head and she grabs my hand leading me into the living room.

"Riley you need water and sleep what are you doing?" She walks over to the window and opens it and says "it's hot I need air." I shake my head and say "well how about I get you some water and we go lay down and cuddle?" She smiles and says "no I have a better idea? I just remembered what I want to asks you." I look at weird and say "can't it wait till when you're sober?" She shakes her head and says "no. I don't think I can asks you this if I didn't have a little of Zay's liquid." I grimace and say "bean you should really rephrase that sentence." She thinks about it and starts laughing "oh my god that does sound gross. Shh don't tell him." I shake my head and say "okay let's go."

She sits on the arm of the couch and says "no I haven't asked you my question yet." I walk up to her and put my hands on her waist and say "okay princess what's on your drunk mind?" She smiles and puts her arms around my neck and says "Lucas.. Luke gummy bear will you be my boyfriend?" I start laughing and she frowns. "Don't laugh at me. I'm serious!" She pushes me and falls back on the couch covering her face. "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the fact that you're scared to asks me that when you're sober." She lifts her hands and says "we'll have you seen you?! It's hard to concentrate when you stare at me with those damn green eyes of yours."

I smile and lift her up and sit on the couch with her head on my lap. She smiles and says "Luke sing me something?" I chuckle and say "do you have a request?" She smiles and says "do you know the song from beauty and the beast?" I shake my head and she says "it's okay I'll sing it to you." She gets up and pulls me with her. She puts her head on my chest and starts to sing. "Tale as old as time

True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

I smile as we sway to her singing and then she stops and starts humming. I hold her close and say "you think it's hard to concentrate when you look at me. I barely function when I'm around you. I get all tongue tied and can't help but feel my heart beat faster when you are near." I take a deep breath and say "I don't think I would be able to say this to you yet but I love you Riley." She doesn't say anything and I look at her and seen she fell asleep. I smile and kiss her head and pick her up and carry her to the bed.

"Night princess."


	17. Chapter 17

**Fair warning Riley will remember what they talked about she'll remember him saying I love you just not in the way you think. Sorry bare with me :)**

Lucas pov

"Dude what is with you and making such big breakfast?" Zay asks as I place a muffin on a plate. I smile and say "well this is what good boyfriends do Isaiah they make breakfast for their girlfriends." He grabs a pancake and takes a bite I shake my head and walk into the kitchen and hear him scream. "Dude shut up Riley is sleeping!" I whisper yell. He points and says "no I think she died and now her undead corpse is coming to kill us." I look at him weirdly and he nods his head and I see Riley slowly walking towards us with sunglasses and my hoodie on. "Dude seriously she looks like she might be dead. Check for a pulse. I'm running for it." Riley groans and lays on the couch and says "Luke could you?" I nod my head and punch Zay. "So rude I'm out." He leaves and I chuckle.

She lays on her side and says "thank you Lucas." I walk over and kneel next to the couch and say "how you feeling princess?" She smiles and says "like I went 12 rounds and then had a couple of drinks." I chuckle and go grab her plate of food and sit on the side of the couch. "No I don't think I can eat. But I'll take the coffee." She sits up and I hand it to her and say "you know if I didn't wake you up last night to take some Advil and drink water I don't think you would have gotten out of bed at all." She sips her coffee and says "that's because you're awesome and I'm sorry if I made you leave the party early." I shake my head and say "no it's fine it wouldn't have been as fun if I was there without my favorite girl." Riley blushes and says "but I thought Zay was at the party still?" We both start laughing and she holds her head and says "okay no more my head hurts."

I smile and take her coffee putting it on the table with her plate and lay her head on my lap. "So do you remember what happened last night?" I asks playing with her hair. She takes off her glasses and closes her eyes. "What do you mean?" I look at her and say "you don't remember what you said to me?" Her eyes widen and she turns and says "oh god what did I say? Do I need to apologize for anything?" I lean down and kiss her and say "no you just told me you thought I was beautiful." She turns red and covers her face. "I'm so embarrassed." She mumbles into her hands. I pull them away and say "why?" She smiles and says "because I'm starting to remember what happened last night and how did I manage not to get hurt?" I chuckle and say "that's because I was there."

She blushes and I say "princess do you remember asking me a question last night?" She turns redder and bites her lip nodding her head. "Do you want to know my answer?" She shakes her head and I frown. Riley giggles and says "no I mean I do but I had this whole thing planned and I mess it up and blurt it out to you in my drunken state." I smirk and say "Riley Matthews were you going to woo me?" She laughs and hits me and says "okay maybe a little but I was going to make dinner for the two of us and then asks you properly." I sit her up on my lap and say "bean it doesn't matter how you asks me my answer will be..." she covers my mouth and says "just indulge me please?" I nod my head and she kisses me.

"Okay well I'm going to need to shower and take a nap because I feel like crap and then I can start getting everything ready for tonight." She says getting up. I grab her and pick her up bridal style and say "how about we both take a nap and then I'll get out your hair and come back and let you woo me?" She puts her arms around my neck and says "I like this plan." We go back to bed and lay down I pull her close and stare at her. "I know I'm gorgeous but I thought we were both supposed to be napping here Friar?" I chuckle and say "I know but I want to ask you something?" She turns over and opens her eyes looking at me. "Okay what's up?" I take a deep breath and say "do you remember when we were dancing?" Riley nods her head smiling and I say "do you remember what I said to you after?" She shakes her head and says "no it's a bit of a blur after that. Why what did you say?"

I kiss her cheek and say "oh it was nothing I was trying to see if you were still awake and was saying really random things to you." She shakes her head and says "boy Friar you're one silly weirdo." I kiss her and say "yes but that's why you like me."

Riley pov

"Well here you go riles. Your purple dress steamed and cleaned." Maya giggles handing it to me. I shake my head and say "peaches why does that make you laugh every time you say it?" She shrugs and says "I don't know it just does. So why did you need this dress? I thought your gallery opening wasn't until tomorrow night?" I nod my head and say "it is but tonight I'm going to ask Lucas to be my boyfriend. I kind of blurted it out to him in my drunken state last night and I need a do over." Maya smiles at me and says "Riley I highly doubt huckleberry cares how you asks him as long as you asks." I start blushing and say "that's what he said too. But I want to do it this way okay?" She nods and says "should I asks Zay to make you another drink?" My eyes widen and I say "no thank you. I'm barely getting over it now."

"So what happened after did Josh like the cake with his baby pictures on it?" I asks cleaning up. Maya helps me and says "yeah I smashed it into his face too. Some got on Rachel and she cried. It was hilarious." I look at her and say "Rachel? She was there?" Maya smiles and nods her head. "Yeah Charlie and her got there after you left. Charlie spent the night at the bar talking to Zay and trying different drinks he was making." I chuckle and say " of course Charlie could never resist a bar. Remember senior year at Sara's party?" Maya chuckles and says "oh yeah he threw up all over yogi. Good times." I shake my head and say "well thanks for helping me pick up a little." She nods and heads for the door I bite my cheek and blurt out "I think Lucas told me he loved me last night." She turns around with her mouth open.

"What?!" She jumps on the couch and pats the seat next to her. I laugh and sit next to her and she says "why didn't you tell me that first? How did he say it did you tell him it back? Oh my god I told Josh he loved you why aren't you two in here just having sex why are you still trying to ask him to be your boyfriend? Wait... what do you mean you think?" I bite my lip and say "well I'm not entirely sure if he did or not I mean he said he said something to me but it was just random things to see if I was awake. So maybe that could have been the random thing. It also could have been a dream too." Maya shakes her head and says "telling someone you love them is never random. And what do you mean a dream? Riles did you dream ranger rick said I love you?" I look down and Maya says "Riley Matthews are you serious? You got me all excited for nothing!" "Maya I'm not sure if it was a dream or real. It did feel real although it did feel like we were on a cloud so I'm not sure." Maya shakes her head and says "honey just asks him if he said it?"

I stand up and say "oh I can't do that. What if it was a dream and then he feels like he has to say it because I think he did when really he didnt and then I get all sad and go to rileytown and he says it even though he doesn't mean it yet?" Maya looks at me weirdly and says "We've been friends so long that crazy ramble actually made sense to me. But Riley maybe you should take a chance and asks him? You never know he could end up telling you and actually mean it." I rock back and forth and shake my head and say "no I'm just going to ask him to be my boyfriend and then maybe later on not tonight ask him if he did or not." Maya gets up and says "Riley just asks don't go to rileytown just asks he could end up surprising you."

After Maya left I started making our dinner I had everything set up and ready when I hear a knock at the door. "Just a minute I'm coming." I open the door and see Lucas standing there wearing a blue sweater and jeans with my favorite flowers. "Hi." I say smiling at him. He smiles and says "hi." He hands me the flowers and says "even though this just happened you know there are some moments you are going to remember forever and this is one of them." I start blushing and gesture for him to come inside. I put the flowers in water and say "Luke why didn't you use your key why did you knock?" He chuckles and says "well I wanted this to feel like a date. Is that okay?" I smile and say "yes that's okay." He walks towards me and wraps his arms around my waist and whispers "dance with me?" I put my arms around his neck and say "but there's no music."

Before he can say anything we hear a guitar and someone start singing. "Is that Maya?" Lucas asks. My eyes widen and I run to close the windows and curtains. He looks at me weirdly and I say "I forgot they do this. I usually go to my parents place." Lucas looks at me then starts laughing. "You mean they have sex?" He says smirking at me. I walk towards him and hit him and say "yes they do and they get pretty loud too. Maya calls it her after party delight. I make a face and shiver. "One time Auggie heard them and looked out the window and let's just say he got scarred for life." Lucas chuckles and says "well maybe we can move this date after the food is done?" I smile and say "yes we can let me check the oven.

I go into the kitchen and say "oh no!" Lucas comes in and says "what's wrong?" I start to tear up and say "in all my excitement and hungoverness I forgot to turn the oven on. The meatloaf hasn't been cooking." I start crying and Lucas comes towards me and hugs me. "Princess it's okay." I sniff and look up at him and say "but I know it's your favorite and I wanted everything to be perfect." I start crying again and Lucas rubs my back and says "Riley it is perfect I don't care if we have my favorite dinner or movie as long as I'm with you I'm happy." I look up at him and smile. I knew in that moment that I was going to tell him I love him but his next words stop me.

"Hey how about we go get some Chinese and I show you my new place?" I pull back and say "new place?" He nods his head and says "yeah I filled out an application a couple of months ago and they called me today. I checked it out and it's nice Zay wanted to see it but I want you to be the first person to see it." I wipe my eyes and say "sure let's do that." He looks at me and says "is everything okay?" I nod my head and say "yup just let me get my jacket."

I walk towards my room and he stops me and walks to me and says "I know this isn't how you planned it but I would be honored to be your boyfriend." He bows and I laugh and say "it is a great honor." He chuckles and says "go grab your jacket goofy." I smile and say "okay boyfriend."


	18. Chapter 18

**The chapter was a little longer than usual so I cut it into two parts it will go back & forth from Riley to Lucas pov. **

Riley pov

I wake up and stare at the ceiling and noticed a fan slowly turning. "Huh I don't remember having that in my room?" I thought to myself. I look around and realize I was in Lucas new apartment I turn my head and seen Lucas was still sleeping. I get off the couch and grab my phone and head to the bathroom and text Maya. I go back to the couch and lay there Lucas rolls over and wakes up and says "mm morning gorgeous you kinda passed out on me last night before I could give you a tour of the place." I smile and kiss him and say "sorry I guess I was still tired from the night before." He smiles and rolls on top of me and says "how about before you go get ready for your opening I give you the tour. I want to show you something?" He starts kissing my neck and I start moaning when my phone goes off.

Lucas growls and rolls off me and says "Maya has the worst timing ever!" I look at him and say "how did you know it's her?" He gives me a look and I giggle and kiss him getting up. He grabs my hand pulling me onto his lap and says "Hey I still want to give you the tour of the place." I smile and kiss him and says "after tonight okay I'm going to be a bundle of nerves and I'm going to need some eye candy on my arm tonight to keep me sane." He smirks and points at himself and I say "no I meant Zay." He frowns and starts tickling me. "Take it back princess." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I kiss his neck and whisper "never. I got to go." I get up and he shakes his head and I blow him a kiss and say "see you later handsome?" He catches it and puts it to his heart and says "as you wish."

I head to the door but stop and run back and kiss him again and say "my my Friar you are becoming extremely corny." He smiles and I get up and he slaps my butt and says "how's that for corny?" I blush and say "I like it." I giggle as I walk out the door. "Okay how did I beat you to your own apartment?" Maya says as I make my way inside. I shake my head and say "well I was at Lucas new place." Her eyes widen and she says "what?! Huckleberry got a place?" I nod my head and she says "no wonder you told me to call you this morning. You went to rileytown when he told you didn't you?" I bite my lip and throw myself on the couch and say "of course I did! Rileytown is very accommodating. Especially in spring."

Maya shakes her head and sits on the floor next to me and says "riles we talked about this." I look up at the ceiling and sigh. "I know peaches last night I was going to tell him I loved him and then he told me about the apartment and my insecurities popped up opening the gates to rileytown." Maya looks at me and says "but why?" I turn my head and say "why what?" She turns so she is facing me and says "why did you let your insecurities come out to play? I haven't seen them once seen you been with ranger Rick. Why did him telling you about his place bring them out?" I look at her and then the ceiling and say "if I tell you you will just laugh at me."

She gets up and lifts my head and sits down with my head on her lap and says "try me? I won't laugh. Well maybe a little." I chuckle and say "it's not the apartment per say that made them come out its that it's getting serious. I mean like really really serious that I can see myself marrying him Maya. I can picture the wedding how I hope he asks me. The kids where we spend our honeymoon and if we move back to Texas to live on his family's ranch. Everything. I guess in the end picturing that made me think about how at one point I thought I would marry Charlie and then he cheats and I just don't want that to happen with Lucas and I. I love him to much for that to happen." I throw up my hands and Maya smiles at me.

"Riles Lucas isn't like Charlie not by a long shot." I look at her with wide eyes and she says what. I sit up and say "Maya you called him Lucas and not huckleberry. It was weird." Maya laughs and sticks out her tongue and says "yeah that was weird but that just shows how serious I am. Honey Sundance loves you and when we go out he looks nowhere but at you. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten hurt or fallin down for how much he stares at you." I blush and start smiling at her words. She grabs my hand and says "Riley talk to him let him know how you're feeling I'm sure he will tell you the same thing I'm saying to you right now."

I hug her and say "I'm glad your my aunt but I'm more happy you're my best friend." She pulls back and wipes her eyes and says "hey no crying we need to get you ready for your big night tonight. Are you nervous?" I shrug and say "a little but I'm going to have my arm candy with me to keep me sane." Maya laughs and says "oh you mean Zay?" I shake my head and say "that's the same thing I told Lucas." We look at each other and start laughing.

Lucas pov

"So did you show her yet?" Zay asks me as we grab our coffees and go to sit outside with Farkle. "Not yet Zay and dude calm down." I say glaring at him. "So did you tell her you love her yet?" Farkle asks as soon as we sit down. I groan and Zay starts laughing giving Farkle a fist bump. "No I haven't. Besides that's not all I want to say to her." Farkle eyes widen and Zay shouts "he wants to asks her to marry him!" I punch Zay and say "damn it Zay shut up!" Farkle chuckles and says "do you have a ring freak face?" Zay digs in my pocket and gives it to Farkle. "Dude do you not know the words personal space?" He gives me a look and says "dude we use to take baths together nothing is personal here."

Farkle starts laughing and says "oh my god I'm telling Maya!" I glare at Zay while punching him and tell Farkle "dude please don't." Farkle nods and looks at the ring and starts smiling. "You really must know Riley well this ring screams Riley Matthews." I take it back looking at it and say "actually it belong to my grandmother. My dad gave it to me when they were in town. When he gave it to me I was hesitant at first but then looking at it and spending time with Riley I can see her wearing it and growing old with her. I see my future." I look up and both Farkle and Zay are sniffing and wiping their eyes. "Dude that was just so..." Zay holds up his hand and blows his nose saying "I need a minute." I shake my head and say "alright knock it off there is still one more thing I need to do before I propose to her."

Farkle wipes his eyes and says "oh that's right getting permission from the one and only Cory Matthews." Zay shivers and says "dude don't say it like that you make him sound super scary like a villain or killer in a horror movie." We chuckle and I say "well to me he is. He still doesn't approve of us dating. I don't know what I can do to prove I'm not going to hurt her." Farkle grins and says "say what you just said right now. Tell him the truth that you love her like no one else will or can." Zay puts his hand on Farkle shoulder and says "Farkle man that was deep. I felt it right here." He points to his heart and Farkle knocks his hand off and says "Zay you're one weird man." We all start laughing and I try to figure out what I was going to say to Mr. Matthews.

Riley pov

"So how do you want your hair curly in a ponytail or down with curls?" Maya asks me messing with my hair. I laugh and say "I guess my real choices are either ponytail or down because either way I'm getting curls?" She winks at me in the mirror and says "you got it." Smackle and Vanessa laugh and we hear the doorbell. "I'll get it." Vanessa says walking to the door. "Oh Riley looks like someone wants you to know they're thinking about you." She comes in with a bouquet of roses and a bear with a shirt with a little gummy bear man and jelly bean girl on it. I start giggling and blushing and Smackle says "I don't get why the bear is making her giggle?" Maya looks at me and says "it's a Riley and huckleberry thing."

Maya finishes curling my hair and I put on my dark blue dress and show them. "Wow you look beautiful Riley Lucas won't be able to keep his hands off you." Smackle tells me. I smile and Vanessa says "yeah if you two disappear tonight we won't wonder why." Her and Maya clink their glasses together and I say "when did you open the wine?" Maya smiles and says "after you wouldn't stop giggling about your bear." I start blushing and say "alright thank you for the help I need to head down to the gallery. See you girls there?" They nod their heads and I say "please don't drink all the wine." They agree and when I head for the door I hear them laughing and say to myself. "There goes my wine."

Lucas pov

I get on the elevator to take me up to the Matthews apartment and as I go I practice my speech. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews I love your daughter very much... okay Mr and Mrs Matthews I know this seems sudden..." the elevator door opens and I see Auggie smiling at me. "Howdy Lucas why are you talking to yourself?" I get off and rub my neck and say "well I was actually coming to talk to your parents and you too." Auggie looks at me and gets on the elevator and says "no need Lucas you have my permission just remember what I said." He salutes me as the doors closes and I smile. "Okay one down three to go." I stand in front of the door and take a deep breath and knock.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews I mean Topanga is it possible to speak to you and Mr. Matthews a moment?" Topanga smiles at me and then pulls me into a hug. "I knew this day was coming." I smile and Mr. Matthews walks into the living room and sees me and says "No!" And walks off. I rub my neck and Topanga closes the door and says "he likes you trust me." She pats my shoulder and goes to get him. I start to get nervous when I get a text from Riley.

 _Jellybean-hey handsome thanks for the flowers and bear. The girls didn't understand the joke. Another for the Riley and Lucas vault ;)_

I smile and put my phone back in my pocket and see Topanga dragging Mr. Matthews back out to the living room. "Topanga I don't want to talk to him." He says. Topanga pinches him and says "Cory you will sit here and listen to him. He makes Riley happy and that should make you happy." He scoffs and sits on the couch folding his arms. I gulp and say "Mr. Matthews I wouldn't be here if I didn't love your daughter and respect you very much." He sits up and nods his head and says "go on." "Honestly I'm a little nervous I'm starting to sweat." My eyes widen and I shake my head and clear my throat. Topanga smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

"I know that I've only known your daughter for 6 months but when I'm with her I feel like I've known her my whole life. And talking with her I sorta have. We've always been in each other's life just we didn't know it. I can't said it enough I love Riley she makes me better and keeps the little devil on my shoulder from telling me I'm not good enough. Mr. Matthews I come here today to asks for your permission to marry your daughter. I swear on my life that I would never hurt her. As corny as it may sound hurting Riley would be like hurting myself. I had this big speech plan but there are no words to describe how I feel about your daughter sir. Except to say she makes my life shine just a little brighter by being in it."

I smile just thinking about her and I see Topanga wiping her eyes. I look at Mr. Matthews and he says "Mr. Friar if I give you my permission how do I know you won't hurt her or keep her from her reaching her dreams?" I smile and say "sir I would never stop her from reaching for anything she set her mind to. If she wanted to fight to make Pluto a planet again I would be the first signature on the ballot." He smiles and stands up and so do I. He doesn't say anything and I nervously asks "sir are you going to hit me?" Topanga laughs and he says "no." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I would probably hurt my hand and then Riley would be mad." I chuckle and he puts out his hand and says "you have my permission to marry her. Treat her good Mr. Friar she's still my baby." I nod and say "yes sir." Topanga hugs me and I say "so does this mean I can call you Cory now?" He stops smiling and says "no!" And walks off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2**

Riley pov

"hey kiddo you look beautiful." Uncle Shawn says when I walk in the gallery. I smile and hug him and say "how's it looking in here? Are the pictures okay they didn't fall did they? Should I run and go get more cause I can?" He places his hands on my shoulders and says "Riley breath everything is perfect." I smile and say "okay I'm just a bundle of nerves right now." He looks behind me and says "I know something that will help with that?" I look at him and he turns me around and I start smiling." "Hi." Lucas puts his hand on his heart and says "I need to tell you something before I die." I look at him weirdly and he walks up and whispers "Riley Matthews you are looking drop dead gorgeous tonight. He kisses my cheek and I start blushing and he hands me the flowers he had behind his back.

I smell them and say "thank you but you didn't have to get me more flowers." He shakes his head and says "let's just say it's the second of many tonight." I look at him confused and he says "I have a surprise for you when we get back home." I bite my lip and say "which one mine or yours?" He puts his arms around me and says "silly Riley both homes are ours there is no yours or mine. I want to take you somewhere do you have time to leave a second?" I was going to say something when Shawn comes up and says "it's alright you have time kiddo." Lucas intertwines our hands and we walk outside.

"So where are you taking me Friar? Are you kidnapping me? Because I'm pretty sure a lot of people seen you." I say when he covers my eyes. He chuckles and says "don't pretend like you wouldn't like me to." He smacks my butt and I gasps and say "Lucas I hear people walking pass calm yourself." He chuckles and we keep walking. He stops and says "okay princess keep those gorgeous brown eyes close and let me set my surprise up." I cover my eyes and he says "okay open them." I remove my hands and gasps "Luke this is wonderful. How did you manage to set this picnic up?" He kisses my hand and says "from some people I know."

"I can't believe you did this? Thank you." I tell him as he feeds me a strawberry. I giggle and he says "nothing but the best for you my dear." I smile and say "if you treat me like this when we are just dating I can't imagine the royal treatment I'll get if we get married." My eyes widen and he looks at me. "I didn't mean we would or that you will ask I mean.." he places his hand over my mouth and smiles "I find it completely adorable when you start nervously rambling like that." I shake my head and he moves his hand and kisses me.

He lays me down on the picnic blanket and starts kissing me. "Lucas." I moan. He smiles into my neck and says "you want me to stop?" I bite my lip and whisper "never." He chuckles and continues kissing me. He trails his hand under my dress and we hear someone clear their throat. We freeze and they say "unless you two want to be arrested for what I believe is about to be for public nudity and indecent exposure in a park I suggest you pack up and leave." I bury my face in Lucas chest trying to stifle my giggles. He looks up and says "thank you officer."

The cop leaves and Lucas puts his head on my shoulder and says "that was close. I don't think he'll come back this way for at least 10 minutes." He lifts his head and smiles at me and I say "10 minutes hmm?" He wiggles his eyebrows and kisses me before lifting me up.

Luke pov

After our picnic in the park I take her back and say "I'll see you tonight I'll be the one looking dashingly handsome in the suit." She giggles and says "well I for one can't wait to see you." I kiss her and and start to walk out. I pat my pockets and turn around and say "almost forgot here." I hand her a box and she shakes it and opens it. "Lucas this is to much." I take the charm bracelet out putting it on her and say "no I think it's just the beginning." I see her blush and she smiles and says "the beginning of what?" I kiss her cheek and say "you'll see jelly bean." I wink as I walk away and she stands there smiling.

Later that night I get to the gallery and see people started to arrive I run into her parents and say hello and then I see Maya and I say "just the girl I was hoping to see." She smirks and says "huckleberry I know what you want to asks me and my answer is yes. Treat her right or ill jack you up son." I hug her and say "thanks Penelope." She glares at me and then smiles. I go in search of Riley and seen her talking to someone and she looked annoyed. I get closer and see that it was Charlie. I see her hug him and I clench my fist and walk over I was going to intervene when I see him look my way and then he kisses her and she didn't pull away. I take a deep breath and walk away. Maya sees me calling my name and I keep walking and ignore her.

Riley pov

"What do you want Charlie?" He hangs his head and says "Rachel broke up with me yesterday." I roll my eyes and say "finally figured out your the devil himself?" He chuckles and says "no but funny. She thinks I was using her to get you back." I scoff and say "well she must be an idiot too because much like Taylor Swift we are never getting back together." "Can't I at least have a hug?" I sigh and half hug him I go to walk away but he looks passed me and smirks and says "okay." And kisses me. I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip on me. I manage to bite him and when he pulled back I slapped him. "What the hell riley?!" He shouts holding his lip. I shake my head and say "me?! What the hell is your problem? I told you I'm not interested in you I haven't been for years. You want to hear me say it? I love Lucas. Get it Charlie not you! Lucas is my future and you were just a mistake that follows me. Not anymore."

"come on Riley I know you're only with that guy to make me jealous. His friend Zay told me all about how you two are fake dating." I try to get away from Charlie but he kept following me. "Charlie I don't have to justify my relationship with Lucas to you and Zay had it wrong we are really dating and I don't even know why I'm still talking to you." I see Zay standing off to the side and he comes over and says "I'm so sorry Riley I didn't know he was a dick. I'll take care of him." I thank him and see him grab Charlie and punch him in the stomach. I walk over to Maya and she tells me Lucas looked mad and left. I chase after him and find him outside pacing. "Hey." I say touching his arm. He jerks away and says "so were you just leading me on until Charlie came to his senses and came back to you?" I look at him weirdly and say "what are you talking about?" He rolls his eyes and says "don't play dumb Riley I seen you two in there. I saw him kiss you."

I try to grab his arm but he backs up. "Lucas did you see what happened after he kissed me?" He shakes his head and says "I seen all I need to see. To think I thought I actually loved you." The tears start to fill my eyes and I say "will you let me explain what happened it's not what you think." He shakes his head and says "no I'm done Riley." He turns around and walks away after that. I start to cry and hear Zay calling my name. "Hey it's freezing out I brought your coat." He looks around and says "where's Luke?" I sniff and wipe my eyes and say "he left he didn't let me explain anything to him Zay. He just left me." Zay shakes his head and hugs me saying "Riley I'm so sorry my big mouth caused this and I'm going get to fix it. I swear on my life." I shake my head and say "no. It's alright Zay just make sure he doesn't do anything to jeopardize his future. I'll be fine. Can you go in and tell Maya to come here please and have josh make up an excuse why I left early."

He nods and goes back inside and a few minutes later Maya comes out. "Hey riles Zay told me let's get you home." We catch a cab and head back to my place. Maya opens the door and we see the entire apartment covered in flowers. I wipe my eyes and head to my room and found more flowers I pick up the bear from earlier and start to cry again and tell Maya I didn't want to be there. She nods and we head to her place and I fall asleep crying holding onto the bear he gave me.

 **I know I know but it couldn't all be sunshine and rainbows for them. There was a reason I put in the part about Charlie talking to Zay. Only a couple chapters left. Happy reading! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Riley pov

I toss and turn all night trying to sleep but I couldn't get the night before out of my head. I look for my phone and seen Maya had put it on the charger for me last night. I smile and whisper "good ole peaches." I grab it and check the time seeing it was 6 and fight with myself if I should call Lucas or not. I finally do and it goes straight to voicemail. I left voicemail after voicemail but he never picked up. I sigh and throw my phone and grab my bear and cover myself again. The next time I wake its 10 and I hear voices in the living room.

"How she doing Zay told me about last night." Vanessa says. "I don't know she hasn't come out of the room yet. I want to go in there but I know she didn't get much sleep last night." "Maya I am so sorry it's might fault all this is happening. I didn't know about Charlie if I did I wouldn't have said anything." I can hear the sadness in Zay's voice. "Well I think we should just hack Charlie's bank account and I can make it look like he is embezzling money from his company." "Smackle!" Farkle shouts. "Actually I think that is an excellent idea. I knew I liked you Smackle." Zay says. I wipe my eyes and lightly laugh at their conversation.

I decide to finally get up and face them. I grab my bear and make my way into the living room. They all go silent and Zay gets up and hugs me. I hear his soft whisper of apologies and I hug him tightly and say "Zay I told you it's not your fault Charlie is a manipulator he would have weasel his way into my life sooner or later. I don't blame you." He pulls back and says "thank you Riley I know I don't deserve it but thank you. I go and sit on the couch and everyone stares at me. "Stop please. I think the best thing is to move forward put the past behind me and move on." Maya sits next to me and looks at me weirdly. "What?" I say turning to her. "Riles you feeling okay?" I smile and say "right as rain peaches why?" She looks at everyone and says "well you are talking like this happen weeks ago when it only happened last night."

I pull my legs up to my chest and say "oh did it I was hoping this was all some alternate universe we were living in." Maya hugs me and I laugh and the tears start to come out. I hear someone's phone go off and I run and go grab mine to see if it was Lucas. When I come back I see Zay looking at his and frowning. "He wants to know if I'm home so he can get the rest of his stuff right?" Zay looks up at me with a sad smile and starts to say something. "It's okay Zay just let me change and then he can come get his stuff." I head for the door and Maya grabs my hand and says "Riley talk to him. Don't let him leave until he sees the truth." I wipe my eyes and say "he's not going to listen trust me." I walk out after that and head home.

I take a shower and get changed grabbing my bag and camera. I head to the living room and look at all the flowers that were still there. I was so loss in thought I didn't hear the door open. "Oh Zay told me you weren't here. I'll come back later." Lucas says heading for the door. I snap out of it and grab his arm and say "no we need to talk." He jerks his arm away and says "there's nothing left to say Riley." I bite my lip to keep the tears away and say "yes there is you didn't let me talk last night and I think I should now." He ignores me and heads to the bedroom and starts grabbing his stuff. "Lucas will you stop so we can talk?" He shakes his head and says "I told you there is nothing to talk about."

I take a deep breath and whisper "yes there is." He turns around and says "fine you want to talk I think we should break up." "What? You aren't even going to let me tell you what happened last night? You want to end it just like that?" He folds his arms and says "yeah I do. I mean who were we kidding thinking we could turn a fake relationship into something. Did it even mean anything to either of us?" He stares at me and then continues packing. I wipe my eyes and say "well I guess that's it huh? Well I'll let you finish and get out your hair." I turn to walk out but turn back and say "for what it's worth it meant something to me even if you don't think it did." I look at him and then walk out.

"Hey kiddo thought I find you here." I turn my head and smile as I see uncle Shawn walk in the gallery with a bag from the bakery. "Yeah I wasn't feeling good last night must of been from my nerves. I just wanted to see how it went." He hands me a coffee and says "it went amazing everyone loved your photos. There was even one guy wanting to see if you wanted to spend two weeks in London and Paris taking photos and taking in the sites. Maybe relax a little?" I glance at him and say "you know don't you?" He smiles and says "yeah I saw you slap that guy and then run out of here. I had to actually stop your friend Zay from kicking his ass." I smile and say "he feels responsible for what happened."

We sit down on a bench and Shawn says "so did you talk to Lucas?" I look down and say "I tried he didn't want to hear anything I had to say." He puts his arm around me and says "want me to tie him to a chair and make him see reason?" I lightly laugh and say "won't work he broke up with me." Shawn sighs and says "I'm sorry kid. It's his loss if he can't see past the dirt on the window to see what's really there." I look at him weirdly and say "uncle Shawn you've been hanging around dad to long." My eyes widen and he says "don't worry they don't know I told them you weren't feeling well and he took you home. Although your mom said that will ruin some surprise he planned."

I look towards the photo in front of us and seen it was one of the Eiffel Tower and say "I think that trip to London and Paris is something I need right now." He hugs me and says "okay everything is ready you would leave tomorrow or tonight whichever you prefer." I wipe my eyes and say "I think tonight the sooner I get away maybe I'll feel better." He smiles and says "you sure kiddo?" I nod my head and say "yeah I think a change of scenery would be nice."

"Riley Matthews I refuse to let you leave the country do you hear me?!" Maya kept repeating the same thing over and over ever since I got back home and told her my plans. "Its to late peaches the ticket is already paid for and I'm not going to let uncle Shawn spend all that money and not use it. Plus I need this okay?" I look at her and she says "Riley talk to him." I sigh and grab some more clothes and say "Maya I tried to this morning you want to know what happened? He wouldn't let me speak he just said we should break up and fooling ourselves into thinking a fake relationship could turn into something more."

Maya sits on the bed and grabs my hand stopping me from packing. I look at her and she says "are you sure you don't want to try one last time to make him see reason?" I smile and wipe my face. "No, trying again and getting rejected isn't something I want to go through with again. Maybe a clean break is what I need." I finish packing and grab my bear holding him close. Maya helps me take my bags outside and says "what did you tell your parents?" We sit on the steps and I say "a half truth." My cab pulls up and I hug Maya and tell her I'll call her when I land.

Lucas pov

"Dude it smells like something died in here. Oh wait it's you." I move the pillow from my face and see Zay holding his nose glaring at me. "How the hell did you get in here Zay?" He opens a window and says "I told your super I was your boyfriend and he gave me a key." I sit up rubbing my head and say "tell me you didn't really say that?" Zay folds his arms and says "of course not stupid I slip him a 100 and he gave me a copy." I get up going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. "I see you got the rest of your stuff did you talk to Riley?" I nod my head and Zay says "if you talked why are you in here sulking and not with her? Aren't you two together?" I chuckle and say "nope we broke up."

Zay kicks his chair and punches me walking to the door. "Dude what the hell?!" I yell at him. He turns around and says "Luke I've stood behind you for a lot of things but right now I need to go check on Riley." I scoff and say "why she's probably with Charlie now." Zay shakes his head and says "you really are an idiot sometimes." He walks out after that slamming the door. I hit the wall and curse under my breath. I hear my phone go off and I answer it "what?" I shout. "Oh Mr. Jones I'm so sorry about that. Yes I can meet you today. At 1 o'clock? Yes okay I look forward to seeing you too. Bye." I hang up and look at my phone I see it's already noon and hurry and get ready.

"Mr. Friar it's nice to see you again." Mr. Jones says when his assistant lets me in. I shake his hand and he gestures for me to sit down. "Probably wondering why I called you today?" I nod my head and he smiles and says "well I thought long and hard about what your wife and I talked about and she made me see that maybe I was to quick to judge you. She asked me to reconsider and I have." I look at him confused and he chuckles and says "I'm going to sell you my practice Mr. Friar. All you have to do is look over the paperwork and sign them."

I rub my neck and say "thank you sir and what do you mean my wife?" He looks at his papers and says "yes a Riley Friar she came to see me a couple months ago and told me about how you being arrested was a misunderstanding and that there was nobody better to take over the job than you. That everywhere you go you make it feel safe to be there and that's what she loves most about you." My eyes widen at his words and he smiles and says "she didn't tell you she came to see me did she?" I shake my head and smile saying "no she didn't. My wife is full of surprises." We stand up and he chuckles shaking my hand and says "that she is. She told me if she had to she would bake me any dessert I want to reconsider you. She's a great girl don't let her go." I don't intend to sir."

After leaving the vet office I race over to her apartment and open the door. I didn't see her in there and I hear. "She's not home jackass!" I look out the window and see Maya glaring at me. "Where is she Maya?" She scoffs and says "why the hell should I tell you?" She closes her window and the blinds. I run over to her place. "Maya open up! Where is she?" Josh opens the door and hits me in the stomach. I groan and say "I deserve that. So where is she? I need to talk to her." Maya glares at me and says "why? She wanted to talk and explain what happened but you were to stubborn to listen to her." "Maya I was wrong okay. I let that little devil on my shoulder come back and fill my head. Please where is she?"

Maya sighs and says "she's gone. Left for Europe last night. All because her idiot boyfriend thought she would actually get back with her past mistake." My eyes widen and I say "what? When does she get back?" Josh puts his hand on my shoulder and says "she'll be gone for two weeks. But who knows if she will come back." Maya walks up to me and says "So what do you plan to do about it?"

 **2 weeks later**

"Maya why are we talking about this again?" I find myself pacing in another airport yet again yelling at Maya on the phone. "Maya I don't want to be signed up for a dating website. I don't care what Josh says he can suck it." I hear someone snicker and I look around. "Maya I swear if you sign me up I will show everyone that picture of you I took from 6th grade." I hear it again and couldn't shake the feeling of deja vu. I look around at the people but didn't see anyone. "Maya I swear that is not funny. I still love him I thought coming here would clear my head but it didn't. I got to go."

I hang up and walk back to my seat and trip landing on someone lap again. "I swear Maya I'm going to kill you." "I thought I told you my name wasn't Maya." I gasps and look up and feel the tears fill my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asks him. He wipes my eyes and says "well someone told me the love of my life would be here and I needed to asks her something." I smile and say "love of your life?" Lucas chuckles and says "yeah I made the biggest mistake of my life two weeks ago not listening to her and was afraid I loss her forever because of it."

I put my arms around his neck and say "no you didn't. I should have just tied you to a chair and make you listen I mean that's what you do when you love someone and they don't listen. Charlie..." he puts his hand over my mouth and says "I know all about that but you realize we both just admitted we love each other right?" I blush and start giggling and say "when have we ever done things the normal way." Lucas smiles and kisses me. "So what did you want to asks me?" I whisper when we pull apart. He chuckles and says "well I finally figured out what I want?" I look at him weirdly and he says "remember when we agreed to fake date I said I would want something and it would be expensive?" I smile and say "okay Friar what is it?"

He stands us up and gets down on his knee and says "For you to marry me."

 **There you have it. Up next the epilogue.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue 2 years later**

"How you feeling riles?" Maya asks walking into my room. I sigh and say "like a great white whale." She starts laughing and sits on the bed next to me. "But a gorgeous whale if I ever saw one?" Lucas says walking in holding a tray of food. I start crying and say "are you calling me fat?" Lucas puts the tray down and starts rambling "no I just was agreeing with you I think you look gorgeous you always do even when you look like this." "If there is one thing you don't do is call your wife fat." I start crying more and he runs out the room. "Peaches pass me that tray please?" I say wiping my eyes. She chuckles and says "Riley that was mean." I grab a bagel and say "no that was justified for him oinking at me last night when I got a second piece of cake. It's his children I'm carrying."

Maya and I sit on the bed eating and Vanessa walks in with little zay. He starts bouncing in her arms when he sees me. "Aw little Z my favorite Zay!" I say knowing Zay was outside the door. He comes in and says "that's just cruel cotton candy face." I smile and he comes up and hugs me. "How you feeling?" I sigh and say "like I'm ready to meet my kids." They all chuckle and I see Lucas hovering outside. "Watch this. Hand me that water bottle Maya." Maya shakes her head and hands it to me. I stand up and pour the water on the floor and call Lucas. "Luke Lucas!" He comes in hesitantly and I say "my water just broke." He looks down at the floor and passes out.

"Zay quick before he comes to." Zay smirks and grabs the dress we had ready. Lucas comes to and says "what happen did you have the babies?" I look at him and say "Lucas I had them five years ago. You've been in a coma all these years." His eyes widen and he says "what happened?" I bite my lip and say "you oink at your wife that's what happened." We start laughing and he sits up and says "Riley I told you I was sorry for that." I kiss his cheek and say "I know. But until I pop I'm going to mess with you. Unless you want me to open the vault and shake it off?" His eyes widen and he says "you wouldn't?" I shrug and say "we'll see."

"I want to know?" Zay and Maya say together. Lucas looks at me with pleading eyes and I nod and say "alright Mr. Friar." He kisses my face making me giggle and says "thank you Mrs. Friar." "You guys are disgusting!" Maya says sticking out her tongue. I lay back down and say "on the contrary my dear we're adorable." She smiles and I wink at her. Lucas walks out the room and I say "fifty bucks says he doesn't realize until someone says something." Maya, Zay and Vanessa all get out money and put it on the bed. We watch as he comes in and out and never realizes. Someone rings the bell and I say "gummy bear can you get that?" I tell Zay help me to the living room and we watch as our parents come in and I whisper "wait for it..."

Our dads come in last and whisper to each other. They pull out their phones and his dad says "Lucy I don't wonder what it will be like to have a daughter anymore." Lucas looks at him weirdly and my dad snaps a picture and shows him. He turns red and looks at me and I smile and say "aww come here." Lucas walks over to me and I get up and head to the room with him. "Jellybean how much did we make? He says changing his clothes. I smile and sit on the bed and say "200." He looks at me and I say "I may have convinced Zay to double his $50." Lucas shakes his head and walks over to me holding his shirt. "Riley Friar you little adorable angel you."

He lays me down and starts kissing me. "Lucas what about our guests out there?" He kisses my neck and says "princess would you rather hang out with them or be in here with your Greek god of a husband making out?" I giggle and say "those are some tough choices but I think we are going to have to choose option C." He lifts his head and looks at me and I say "my water just broke." His eyes widen and he gets up and says "oh shit. Okay don't panic beautiful I got this I watch as he grabs my bag and his shoes and runs out the apartment. "Sweetie?" My mom says pointing at the open door as I walk back into the living room.

I sit down and say "oh yeah I told him my water broke. He should be back in ten minutes." Everyone laughs and Maya says "should be less seeing as he only had on pants." Josh comes in and says "I just seen Lucas running down the street holding a bag and saying just keep breathing. Should we be worried?" I smile and say "nope let's eat I'm starving." Ten minutes later he comes back panting and says "when the time comes when it actually happens I'm not going to believe you." I smile and blow him a kiss and say "come over here and eat you Greek god you."

"How you feeling gorgeous tired?" Lucas asks as he sees me yawn. I smile sleepily and say "it's been a long day even the twins are sleeping." We move over to the couch and everyone says their goodbyes and heads home. "Lucas?" I asks with my eyes closed. He chuckles and says "chocolate popcorn?" I smile and say "you know me so well bear." He brings it over and we eat and watch a movie until I fall asleep. I wake up and feel his hand on my stomach and he was talking. "So you see kids no matter what your mom tells you I am a Greek god. She's just jealous." I open my eyes and say "really I'm jealous? Don't listen to your father he's nuts and don't be scared when you see him his head is always that big." Lucas shakes his head and says "but you love me anyway."

We go to bed and I wake and shake Lucas. "Gummy bear wake up. It's time." He rolls over and says "very funny Riley go back to sleep." I punch him and say "I'm serious this time ." He still doesn't move so I grab my water and throw it in his face. "Okay okay I believe you let's go!"

 **One year later**

"The nursery looks amazing you guys and little Lucas and Lily look so adorable. But why is Taylor Swift playing softly in the background. Maya asks coming out their room. I look at Lucas and say "yeah Lucas why is that huh?" He grins and says "guess the kids are Taylor Swift fans." Zay grabs a hand full of popcorn and says "more like their dad is." We all start laughing and Lucas walks up to me and says "I can't believe you told them." I put my arms around his neck and say "that's what you get for playing it when I'm sleeping big head."

"So this is Texas huh?" Farkle says as we head out to the front. Lucas and Zay pat his shoulders and say "yup wait till later when we go to chubbies. Best ribs in the whole state." Farkle looks at them and says "ribs? No thank you." They cover his mouth and say "don't let pappy joe hear you talking like that." After we come back from the restaurant dragging Farkle who kept shouting he was moving down here and becoming king of the ribs. Zay and Lucas build a fire.

"Since technically riles can drink again let's play never have I ever." Maya says sitting on Josh. I smile and see Cletus walking towards us. "How about we do something nobody done before?" I tell them. "Where there she is my favorite cow tipping angel herself!" Cletus says hugging me. I smile and say "and how's my favorite cowboy?" Lucas and Zay lift their heads and say "Hey!" Making everyone laugh. "So what y'all doing?" Cletus asks. "Riley trying to get us to do something we've never done before." Josh says.

Cletus looks at me and smiles. "Oh I got something." He motions for us to follow and I link arms with him. "Think they'll do it?" He whispers. I look back and laughing and wink at him. After I see it's a full moon and go out to the field and start humming. "There she is ladies and gentlemen the only angel to ever tip a cow successfully." I turn around and see Lucas clapping and walking towards me smiling. "Maya still threatening my life back there?" I say when he gets closer. He chuckles and says "yeah but I told her if she kills you then how would we name the next one after her."

My eyes widen and I say "the next one?!" Lucas puts his hands around me and says "yup I was promised a house full of kids." I put my arms around his neck and say "I don't remember making that promise." He smiles and says "oh must have been my other wife."I gasps and hit him in the head saying "watch it mister or I'll have to tip you too." He smirks and whispers in my ear "promise?" I smile and go grab the blanket I had stashed earlier and he says "oh I see we are going to keep our promise." I giggle and say "not if you keep talking." He smiles and lays me down taking off his shirt and kissing me.

"ah heck come on Luke you know what is crawling in this field." I start giggling and Lucas shakes his head and says "why?" We look up and see his pappy joe on a horse smiling at us. "Pappy I thought you were inside?" Lucas asks him. He chuckles and says "I was but this here angel's daddy told me to come and quote stop the 40 year from impregnating his baby again." Pappy joe and I burst out laughing and Lucas shakes his head and says "oh my god."

Pappy joe starts to ride away when he stops and yells "come on Luke just shake it off!" Lucas looks at me and I start laughing again.


End file.
